Riddle Me This
by AwokenMonster
Summary: I was the innocent, newbie and he was the most bad ass, popular rapper. How could I ever get his attention? Especially when his head was so full of a certain lead singer? Hollywood Undead slash! Danny x Charlie Scene, Charlie Scene x Deuce. We don't own anything and this is full of slash. Rated M for future chapters
1. Bathroom Whispers

**Author's Note (Monster): Warning! There's a huge amount of slash in this story. If you don't like, don't read. Enjoy**

* * *

Danny's POV

When I woke up, it was five in the morning. My head hurt like hell and then I remembered I fell asleep with my head on the coffee table, sitting on the floor between couch and table. I looked around the recording room and yawned loudly, putting my hand in front of it so I wouldn't wake the others. As I did so I got a hand smacked against my nose. I yelped and rubbed my nose. Behind me was Johnny 3 Tears lying on the couch, asleep. He murmured: "Sorry, I was trying to hit the snooze button."

I stood up and rolled him off the couch with a loud thud. He groaned and rolled on his back, making him roll underneath the coffee table. I grinned and whistled loudly with my fingers between my lips. As expected, I startled Johnny and made him knock his head against the bottom of the table. Unfortunately for me, I also woke the others. Six pair of… no Johnny was lying underneath the table. Five pair of eyes gazed at me sleepily. "Why did you do that?" J-Dog whined groggily. Funny Man checked his phone, squinting his eyes against the light. "Five am? Are you fucking kidding me? Danny!"

Deuce threw the pillow of the armchair at me but I dodged the attack. "Sorry, but Johnny hit me!"

"Bad Johnny!" Charlie chuckled, thrusting his finger into the air as he lied on his back on the big table further in the room, three steps above this part of the room. I smiled, went over to him and tried to flip the table. Charlie leaned on the side I was tugging at and offered me a sleepy grin. "Not today, Danny. Let's get back to sleep for another couple of hours. We need to record tomor…today."

I nodded, crawled into the long couch where Johnny had been sleeping since he was now snoring underneath the coffee table. I didn't fall asleep immediately, unlike the others. I thought things through. Today we'd be recording El Urgencia's chorus in the evening. In the morning we'd be doing the last part of Dove And Grenade. I didn't know why I was needed for that, probably for some technical stuff or something. They told me I was handy with a mixing board. I took it as a compliment. Yesterday we did the main part of Dove And Grenade. I had to admit I adored Charlie's voice. His voice had a special ring to it, I just couldn't explain. He was amazing. Whenever he began rapping or singing, I'd stare at him. He just got such an attitude when he did so. That's exactly why I liked him. He was special and he was very nice to me. You could say I was very much fond of him. I truly was. Maybe more than friendly, but no one knew, not even I knew at that moment. Not until one day. That day was today. Around eight I awoke again, stretching. I forgot I was on the couch, rolled over and met intimately with the floor. I grunted and heard laughter from the higher part's table. I rolled onto my back and stuck out my middle finger with closed eyes. "Why are you guys up so early!"

"Cause we're recording, idiot. Cause Deuce needs his voice to wake up before singing", Johnny said, already giving away his grumpy morning mood. I got up from the floor. For a moment a thought flashed through my mind: I am so going to shower as soon as I get home. They all sat at the table except for Deuce. Who knew where he was hanging out. Maybe showering?

I yawned and got hit by a chunk of paper. Confused I turned to Funny Man who had thrown it. "Sorry, I was aiming for your mouth."

For a moment I refrained myself from hitting him, but then I let go and I punched his arm. He grinned and patted my arm. "You love me, Danny, you love me."

"Sure, I'm going to the bathroom", I said, leaving them. The bathroom was right across the hallway. I went inside and looked into the mirror, softly humming the beat of Dove And Grenade. Great, my hair was all fluffy, black and emo. Soon they'd be making more jokes on my looks. I put some water in my hands and splashed it into my face, now singing softly to myself. The stall behind me unlocked and revealed Deuce who eyed me suspiciously. "Nice voice, Danny. We could use that in the background of El Urgencia. Interested?"

I didn't know what to say. Instead I just nodded my head enthusiastically and washed my hands. With my hand I ruffled my hair and left the bathroom with Deuce. He opened the door for me and let me go first. The others looked up at us.

"Guys! Danny will be doing background vocals in El Urgencia if that's alright. Just heard him sing like an angel!" Deuce announced.

My cheeks burned and I tried to shield myself from their eyes. "T-That's not true. I don't sound like an angel."

"Yeah you do. Hell, it's probably better than me", Deuce laughed.

"No way, I'm not better than you", I whispered.

He smacked my back. "I know, I was joking. You should do our backing vocals though."

"Thanks", I murmured. The others seemed to agree with Deuce since he thought I was such a good singer. Next to Charlie I took place and laid my head into my arms. They discussed a few more things before the producer arrived and we got to work. First Deuce had to record the chorus of Dove And Grenade. Then we'd begin with El Urgencia's. While he was in there, the others and I were messing around. Johnny, J-Dog and Da Kurlzz were playing cards on the big table. Funny Man was showing me some stuff on the internet he found. I gazed over his shoulder and smiled at every single stupid video he showed. Charlie was in the bathroom. Johnny was getting louder as the seconds passed because he was losing from Da Kurlzz. Which meant Da Kurlzz' grin was growing with each round he won. J-Dog was oddly silent, sitting in between them. "You're going down!"

"No, you are!" Johnny yelled back at Da Kurlzz.

"Fuck you! I got a straight!"

"Ha! I got a flush!"

Then J-Dog laid out his cards. "Bitches, I got a full house, fuck you!"

As soon as Deuce got out of the recording room, he went to the bathroom. Now that I thought about it, Charlie'd been gone for a while now. Maybe he was wandering around the building again. He seemed to enjoy wandering around a lot.

When the card game was over, hell exploded. Johnny had lost over five times to Da Kurlzz and J-Dog. He didn't like losing. At all. So I decided to see what Charlie was up to. I got out of the recording room, hearing voice in the bathroom. At first I thought it could be Deuce speaking into his phone, but then I heard Charlie's voice too. They were trying their best to whisper but still, they were fighting. I knew I shouldn't eavesdrop on them, but I couldn't help my curious nature. I put my ear against the door and listened.

"You can't be serious!"

"I am dead serious!"

"Charlie…"

"No, fuck you! I've had it up to here with you and your excuses!"

"Like you're a saint! I saw what you did two nights ago, but I ignored it for the better!"

"Oh really? Enlighten me, Deuce. What did you see?"

"You and that skank!"

"What?!"

"You thought I didn't see it, right? Guess again. You cheat, I cheat! Accept that."

"Fuck off. You can drop dead for all I care!"

I jumped away from the door when I heard footsteps near. Charlie smashed open the door, pissed off as I've ever seen him. His eyes crossed mine. His were a little red. He glared at me. "What the fuck are you staring at? Get lost!"

I scurried away, but I didn't know where I went. I just had to get away from Charlie. My nice friend Charlie didn't want me there. The thought tore a hole into my chest. What did I hear? What were they fighting about?

* * *

**Please Review, they're our heavy fuel**


	2. Choke On It

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies. I'm so happy this story is well received. Please enjoy.**

**Bloodspinat: Don't worry, Deuce isn't leaving just yet. Enjoy**

**zutaragirl123: Thank you, we love every single one of our favs, follows and reviewers. That's why we take our time to reply. I must admit I've grown fond of this story while writing chapter 1 to 5. Enjoy**

* * *

Danny's POV

It had been an hour since Charlie chased me away. An hour since I heard them whispering a fight. I felt horrible and I was hiding in the basement. The basement was full of cardboard boxes so it almost seemed like I wasn't there. I pulled up my knees, hid my head into my arms and sighed. The hatred in Charlie's eyes made me feel horrible about myself. What was I even doing here? I was no one. I wasn't even a part of this band. I heard a noise and held my breath for a second.

"Charlie!"

The voice I heard was Johnny's. They were standing in front of the basement door. My lungs were screaming for air, but I awaited the next voice.

"No, Johnny, let go of me!"

"Not until you calm the fuck down."

"I AM CALM!"

"Sure, you are, Charlie", I thought darkly. Finally my breath escaped and I inhaled deeply so I could continue listening. The next sound was a growl.

"What the fuck, dude!"

"I'm sorry, Johnny, but I have to find him."

"I'm fucking bleeding, asshole!"

"I'm sorry. We've been looking for Danny for an hour. I feel so guilty."

I hugged my knees tighter and felt the warmth in my chest spread. Charlie was worried about me and he felt guilty for yelling. I didn't know why, but that thought made me so happy. Right there and then I realized I may not idolize Charlie. I wasn't idolizing him, I was falling for him. Falling without a parachute and it scared the living hell out of me. It made me stay right where I was. I didn't have to come out since the door was opening and someone came down the stairs. Charlie used his phone to light up the room since the light had been broken for a while now. He saw me immediately and came running up to me. "Danny, oh God, finally! Why are you sitting here all by yourself?!"

"You told me to get lost so I did", I murmured.

He pulled me onto my feet. "I didn't mean it. Hell, I just came out of a huge fight!"

"What were you fighting about with Deuce?" I asked, curious to know, although I had an idea. My idea seemed impossible.

"Uh, that's kinda private", Charlie swallowed.

I squinted my eyes. "It's not when it caused you to snap at me."

The bandana rapper sighed. "Fine, we broke up. Tell anyone and you're dead meat."

"You two were an item?"

Charlie averted his eyes. "It's been going on and off since Swan Songs became a success. He and I just keep cheating on each other, but we always end up back together. It's awful."

"I didn't know you were gay", I wondered.

"I'm not. I'm bi, but no one knows and I'd like to keep it that way", he glared.

I rolled my eyes. "Hold your ovaries, I'll keep it a secret."

"I don't believe you. Tell me a secret so I can go tell your secret if you tell mine. That's why Deuce knows. He is too and he doesn't want anyone to know either."

He stared directly into my eyes and I gazed away. "Fine, I have a crush on a guy."

"Great! Let's go back up. We'd like to record El Urgencia now."

He went first on the stairs and I followed obediently. Who would've thought Charlie would be gay? It seemed so unrealistic.

Upstairs I caught a nasty glance from Deuce, but as long as he didn't make a comment I'd be just fine. They all expressed their worry about me and I calmed them down, feeling important all of the sudden. They cared about me. I was useful to this band, even though I wasn't a part of it. They already felt like a family to me.

As Deuce had wanted earlier this morning, I sung some backing vocals for the chorus. When I got out of the recording part, they applauded for me and I dramatically bowed. We had a good time. Except for Deuce, who was pissed off about his break up with Charlie. The others just thought he was pissed off about me, being in the center of the attention instead of him. He wasn't such an egomaniac, he just wished he wasn't single.

At one moment I caught Charlie flipping him off when he scratched his nose. Deuce returned the favor with a yawn. I was the only one who saw. It kinda felt like an honor to see this secret life of them. Still, I felt hostile towards Deuce. Charlie had said they'd always get back together in the end. Over my dead body. Charlie was mine this time. By the time we were done for today, both were glaring openly and everyone knew they were fighting, though they didn't know what for. Johnny offered for us all to go get a drink to celebrate it. We loved the idea and hit some bar around the corner.

"Enjoy it, guys, this round is on me", J-Dog cheered as they all got their drinks. We all expressed our joy about that and looked at each other. I really felt like a part of the band. Deuce was a little pissed off, but even his horrible mood was no match for the blinding lights of the club. After a while he was happily smiling, although the booze probably did its work too.

Soon we were all out and about. Funny Man had grabbed some random girl against him and it almost seemed like they were going home together, but when he tried to kiss her, she slapped him harshly. We laughed about the rejection, but the Mexican didn't seem very pleased with it.

Johnny suddenly received a drink he didn't order. When he asked about it, the barmaid pointed at some dude sitting all the way across from us who winked and waved. Johnny's face contorted into disgust and he turned away. Again, we laughed about the rejection of the other man and Johnny's disgust with the situation.

Same happened to me. A guy sent me a drink and I happily accepted. The others didn't get why and they thought I was interested, but I just shrugged. "A free drink, why not?"

Unfortunately for me, the guy came across the bar and wanted to dance. That's when Da Kurlzz came next to me and grabbed my arm. "Fuck off, dude, he's mine!"

The guy left in shame and we laughed it off. For a few moments the guys teased Da Kurlzz and me about hooking up. We joked along, pretending to be a couple for about an hour. Then Da Kurlzz got to bone a girl in the alley so we instantaneously 'broke up'.

The night went on like that, some of us consuming more than others. When it was time to go, Johnny asked me to go fetch Da Kurlzz, Charlie, Deuce and Funny Man since he'd found J-Dog. I found Da Kurlzz hurling in the hallway and asked Funny Man to guide him to Johnny. Both stumbled and giggled their way to Johnny who rolled his eyes in return. "Maybe Deuce and Charlie are puking in the alley", I thought and I went to check up on them.

They sure were busy, not puking, but with each other. I opened the door and caught them making out, Deuce pinned and Charlie all over him. It felt like a bullet piercing through my heart. My mouth felt dry and I felt sober. "Time to go", I just said and closed the door behind me. I didn't even bother to check if they'd heard me.

* * *

**Please Review! They're our heavy fuel**


	3. Irony

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! I absolutely adore this story. I'm hoping to post 3 new stories on Hollywood Undead Fanfiction so please stay tuned for them. Enjoy.**

**thetrueundeadarmy: you ask, we deliver. Sorry it took us so long. enjoy**

**Bloodspinat: Those are fillers but I love writing fillers. They give the whole story a nice, personal touch, don't they? enjoy**

* * *

Danny's POV

Johnny waited for me next to a taxi. Funny Man, J-Dog and Da Kurlzz were inside of it. He saw me coming empty handed and cocked his head. "Where are Charlie and Deuce?"

"In the alley, they said they'd go home by themselves", I lied, gritting my teeth not to give away how ticked off I was. Charlie Scene could choke on it. First he complained about breaking up and making up with Deuce and only a few hours later he was making out with said person again. That's what I told myself. I was actually pretty hurt about seeing them make out. My heart throbbed in my chest as we drove home. They were pretty wasted and I let them go home alone. Was I a bad person for doing so? No, I told myself, but I still felt horrible about it so I promised myself I'd check if Charlie'd got home safely in the morning. And Deuce too of course. The guys said their goodbyes as I got out at my house and slowly made my way to the doorstep. I opened the door, ran upstairs and flopped down on my bed, not bothering to get undressed. I rolled onto my back and took out my phone. Three text messages and two missed calls.

Deuce: _Where r u?_

Charlie: _Answfj_

Charlie: _Where r u?!_

I ignored it and fell asleep just like that. Around 11 am I finally woke up with a major headache, not a hangover but caused by the stress of last night. My phone had to be around somewhere, I flopped it out of my hands last night. After looking for a while I found it underneath my bed. Six messages and five missed calls.

Charlie: _R u pissie? Need to talk! (took me 20 min to type)_

Deuce: _Don't listen to drunk, he's Charlie._

Charlie: _Johnny's not replying either. Where r u guys?_

Deuce: _Fuck off, y'all!_

Deuce: _Im srry, Im drunk!_

Deuce: _No im not!_

Sighing I got dressed and remembered my promise to go check up on them. I was on my way as soon as I'd eaten breakfast. First house was Charlie's. He lived closest to me out of all of the guys and still it was a pretty long walk. I ran to make it shorter.

I rang the bell and waited for him to open up the door. He did open the door with a huge fucking thunder cloud above his head. He recognized me and I knew he wanted to slam the door shut. "Fuck. You."

"I'm sorry for ditching you guys, but I was just pissed."

"YOU were pissed? I'm fucking furious with you!" he exploded and tried to shut the door, but I got in between and inside his house. "I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry won't change what happened, Danny! I told you about Deuce and I. I told you how we go on and off. You were supposed to pull me away from him!"

"But you seemed so happy?"

"I was fucking wasted!" Charlie yelled, his face even more angry than I've ever seen him. It made me want to shrink into the smallest hole possible and never come out alive again. "You just made out with him, what's wrong with that?"

The bandana rapper bowed his head. "Apparently my stupid head thought it was OK to bring him over for the night."

I felt it tear through me but hid it wisely. "You…did him?"

"Jesus fuck, Danny. Yes, I fucked him! I tapped that! I fucking fucked him! You happy now?"

"No."

"This morning I was fucking pissed off when I woke up and he left after a fucking screaming contest. The neighbors came by to tell us to shut it", Charlie snorted annoyed.

My eyes found the floor and I hung my shoulders low. "I'm sorry. I thought you got back together with him."

"No fucking way. The only thing that can bring us back together is a fucking miracle, Danny. Only if he stops tapping every chick he meets", he expressed.

I raised an eyebrow. "You cheated too."

"Oh yeah", Charlie said as if he had forgotten. "That was like once maybe."

"No. You said you guys cheat on each other all the time so you did it more than once", I scolded him.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I have very good reasons to."

"Why then?"

"Cause he does too."

Sighing I shook my head and flicked his head. "That attitude sucks. You shouldn't cheat on anyone. People have feelings, Charlie."

"I know, but I have too and if he doesn't want to satisfy them, then I have to find someone else", Charlie grumbled.

"What's wrong with him? Why doesn't he satisfy your feelings?" I asked softly, almost not daring to.

He shrugged. "No public affection. He's always keeping secrets while I tell him everything. It hurts that he doesn't trust me."

"Logically if you cheat on him", I snapped, glaring at my crush. He offered me a weak smile. "That was before I cheated. He got famous and started paying more attention to bitches than to me. I hate that."

"Oh, yeah, I get that", I commented, admitting I'd hate that too. "I mean if I had a boyfriend, I'd want him to pay attention to me cause I'd love him with all my heart and full attention concentrated on him."

"Me too. But I can become one hell of an asshole when the other doesn't", Charlie smiled, guiding me to the couch.

I got down and cocked my head. "I haven't noticed that."

"Then don't make me fall for you or you will notice", he winked. It made my guts flutter, but I hid it again. "Like I could do that."

"You could, believe me", Charlie stated.

I looked at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, you could make me fall for you if you tried. You're handsome, sweet and funny so how couldn't I?"

My cheeks heated. "But you love Deuce?"

"Yes, I love Deuce a lot, but if he doesn't meet my expectations soon, I won't love him anymore", Charlie commented.

A silence fell over us. I looked at him sideways. "He should give you the attention you deserve, just saying."

"But he doesn't", the bandana rapper sighed and stretched a little. "I won't go crying back to him, fuck that. He's the fucking pussy coward."

"You want him back", I concluded.

He nodded. "Badly, but I can't give in. Not now after our huge ass fight this morning."

I nodded and when I gazed up, he was looking directly into my eyes. "You're a great friend, Danny. I can really talk to you. Anyway I must bore you with my relationship with Deuce. What about you and your crush?"

His words shook me awake. "Oh… he's running after someone else so I'm kinda hurt about it."

"If he doesn't see how amazing you are, he's not worth it", Charlie said.

I almost laughed at the irony of his words, but kept it to myself. Charlie just called himself unworthy of my love. I adored the irony in that and cherished it for a second. Things would be fine.

* * *

**Please Review, they're our heavy fuel.**


	4. Are You Jealous

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies. I'm sorry for the long wait but I'm really not in the mood to post a lot. I'm just posting to give you all a breather. I'm proud though. I'm proud Untouched is getting just as much love in 1 chapter as this story has got in 3 chapters. This is why I love reviews. They give me the strength to continue. Enjoy.**

**HU4LIFEBITCHES: It means a lot that you like it so much. Personally I like Kidnapped most because it's my oldest and most progressive story. Tell me, since you've been reading them all. After reading all of the ones I've posted, which one is the best so far? Enjoy**

**Guesty: I secretly love it too much for my own good. Enjoy.**

* * *

Danny's POV

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the studio, was the tension between everyone. Of course I was already informed about the tension between Charlie and Deuce, but it wasn't only because of them. Johnny and Deuce had some extremely high tension between them, I thought you could make a light bulb work on it. The rest of the tension was caused by Da Kurlzz and Deuce. The neutrons of the band, Funny Man and J-Dog, just sat in silence between them. I could already sense this was going to end in a fight. In the end I was right.

"We need to continue El Urgencia so stop talking about Tear It Up!"

"Fuck off, it was just an idea!"

I lowered my head into my hands and saw Funny Man mirror my move. "Guys, just chill! Why is everyone so pissed this afternoon?!"

Da Kurlzz glared at his Mexican friend. "Because fuck you, that's why. Deuce is the one ruining everything here."

"How am I ruining everything?" Deuce asked offended.

"You messed up our previous recording of El Urgencia so we had to redo it!"

"Fuck off, I'm not even in that song!"

"I don't care", Da Kurlzz snapped.

I hit my head against the table. "Stop fighting!"

Deuce looked at me. "You have no say in this cause you're not even in this band!"

"Hey! Leave him alone", Charlie snarled, standing up. Johnny stood up as well to defend me. "You will not insult Danny, got it? He's valuable."

"He sings better than you", Johnny spat, glaring at Deuce.

The lead singer rolled his eyes and leaned backwards in his chair. "Whatever."

Charlie put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't listen to him. We need you."

I smiled and my heart jumped, but when I saw Charlie looking over at Deuce with a daring look, it sunk again. He was trying to make Deuce jealous with me. Charlie was using me to get back at his ex-boyfriend. I bit my lip, making it bleed a little but I had to bite it or I'd start screaming. I just nodded and Charlie moved away from me again. I had to talk to him. Alone, no Deuce around.

About an hour later, we all broke apart because we were fighting too much. That's when I had the chance to talk to Charlie. He offered to drive me home. I said yes. He opened the car door for me, closed it behind me and got in the driver's seat. Right when I wanted to open my mouth, he cut me off. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to use you."

I played dumb. "What do you mean?"

"I was trying to make Deuce jealous, but in the end I just used you. He's jealous, but I didn't feel proud of what I did. You're a good guy and for once in my stupid life, I should appreciate that", Charlie said, staring at the steering wheel. "I just… Never mind, I don't want to bore you with my problems."

That peeked my interest. I turned towards him. "You don't bore me. Tell me anything you want to tell."

He looked up, those kind compassionate eyes of his. He smiled slightly. "Not in the car. Let's go to my place… or yours?"

I let out a nervous chuckle. "Yours please."

"I'm not a waiter, you don't have to say 'please' to me", the bandana rapper grinned. I blushed and looked down. He drove us to his place and opened the front door for me. I settled myself into his large couch, he got down next to me, tossing a beer. I caught it awkwardly and started drinking. "So uhm… This is kinda awkward, but… I don't remember what I was about to say."

I grinned. "You were talking about how sorry you were for using me."

"I thought you didn't notice that?" he asked, frowning.

I shrugged. "I did, but I like your apology."

"Sorry. I've never really met anyone nice I didn't take advantage of", he shyly admitted.

"What about the bandmates?" I asked, confused.

Charlie made an annoyed sound. "Those assholes? No, I'm kidding, I love those fuckers, but they're my brothers. I meant I've never had a new friend I didn't take advantage of. I've known those fuckers since kindergarten."

"You're confusing", I chuckled.

He rolled his eyes. "Like you're so clear."

"What do you mean?"

He snorted and leaned backwards into the couch. "You're a huge riddle. I can't read you. Deuce I can read like a book, same for the other guys. You're a riddle to me."

"Oh really? I'm flattered. Then riddle me this, Charlie, you're the actual mystery here. You're tough, yet fragile. You're bad ass, yet a dork. How is that even possible?"

He stretched. "Years and years of practice, my dearest Daniel."

"Don't call me Daniel. Teachers used to call me that if they didn't say 'mr. Murillo?' in such an accent only teachers have", I shuddered.

Charlie laughed and patted me on the back. "School time is over, mr. Murillo, don't worry."

"Thank you, Charles P."

"That's not my name…"

"I know, idiot. It's JT", I smiled.

He rolled his eyes. "Jordon. Please tell me you're just playing dumb?"

I lowered my gaze. "Actually… I really didn't know that. I knew Charlie was a stage name but I didn't know it was Jordon."

"Who's the dork now", Charlie smirked. "And uhm… You're a good friend. Hit me if I try to use you again, OK?"

"I will. I won't hesitate to smack your smug face."

Charlie cringed and held his hand against the left side of his chest. "Right in the heart!"

"Reanimate!" I called out but he just stared at me like I was a retarded baby. "Sorry."

"Shut it. Don't ruin it", he said.

I moved my head back. "How do we always end up at your place these last days?"

"Always?" Charlie asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's the second time."

"It's more than the past year I've been working with you guys", I scoffed then smiled at him.

"Do you ever regret working with us now?" Charlie suddenly asked. I shook my head quite furiously, making myself dizzy. "No, you guys are awesome."

"What about your other band?"

"Lorene Drive? We're just taking a small break. We'll be back when I'm done working on your album", I answered, wondering what my friends of Lorene Drive were up to lately.

Charlie nodded. "Cause you can't give that up, dude, your voice is gold."

My cheeks turned pink. "Why thank you."

"I mean it. You should enter for American Idol or something", the bandana rapper commented, then looked out of the window. "But then I guess I'd be pretty down since you wouldn't be able to pull me away from Deuce."

I opened my mouth but couldn't find the words to express how flattered I felt without showing my feelings for him. "So I'm your wall?"

"My wall?"

I lowered my eyes. "You want me around so I can keep you from getting back together with Deuce, is that it?"

Where did that even come from? I felt perfectly fine, flattered when he spoke his words but I couldn't find a way to express my adoration of those words so instead I became venomously and turned it around. Why did I?

I don't know but I felt Charlie put some distance between us mentally. He shook his head. "No, why would you even…"

"Never mind", I cut him off. "I wanna go home now."

"Let me give you a ride then."

"No, I'll walk", I bluntly said.

Why was I so hurt over something that at the same time made me love him more? I honestly didn't know.

* * *

**Please Review, they're our heavy fuel**


	5. Follow Your Fabulousness

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies. Again, I'm so sorry this chapter took me so long, but I was stuck and I didn't know how to continue this chapter. Honestly I have no idea where I'd like to take this story so I have yet to make up the main storyline while I've made up the main storyline for Kidnapped (obviously), Puzzle The Pieces, Untouched, Push And Pull, Punchline and The Sick And Rotten. I know I should've done that before I posted the story but I was way to enthusiastic to leave you in the dark about the first chapters. Forgive me. Next up I'll be updating Songfics &amp; Discovery and I might post one of the new chaptered stories on HU as well. Enjoy.**

**Author's Note (Awoken): I may write Discovery, but Monster's the one updating the stories. No, I have not written a new chapter for it, though I wonder which pairing to write about? Maybe you could help me out.**

**LillyTheProtecte: Thank you, we do try our best. Enjoy.**

**Dismay: You ask, we deliver. Enjoy.**

**AquaTheFreak: It's been a while since I saw you around here. Let's hope you'll love this just as much. Enjoy.**

**HU4LIFEBITCHES: Once again I'll refer you to Push And Pull. Soon I'll post that one and if you love Charlie x Danny, then you might want to check it out. I got into Hollywood Undead by watching an AMV with one of their songs in the background; Coming Back Down. It's been three years since then. My favourite member shifts occasionally but I'd have to say I love Charlie for his lyrics &amp; Johnny for his wisdom. Yet, I adore Danny for his friendliness and humanity. But If I have to pick a favorite, it would be Danny. What's yours? Enjoy.**

* * *

Danny's POV

So I ran out on Charlie and I left him baffled. He probably didn't know what he had done wrong but I could care less at that moment. Honestly I didn't know why I got so angry but I still felt it. I guess it was true. I was his wall. I was the only guy standing in between him and Deuce. I was the only one who knew, that's what he meant, but I took it as him saying he'd be with me just so he'd keep himself from being with Deuce, like I was his rebound to get over a loss of love. I hated the way it felt. I guess if I thought of it like that, I did know where my anger came from. On my way home I tried my best to calm my anger boiling in my brain and heart and managed to do so after a few deep breaths. Just as I exhaled deeply I noticed a figure standing in front of my house. I squinted my eyes but couldn't quite recognize who. Did I need glasses or was I really too far away?

As I got closer the figure came sharp into my view and I noticed J-Dog standing there. "Hey", I hesitantly said as he still seemed focused on my front door. He turned around startled and held his hand to his heart as he saw it was only me. "Danny, where were you?"

"At Charlie's place."

"Oh."

"Need me for something?"

"Pretty much got bored and didn't want to hang out with the others so I thought I'd come have some fun with our little Danny."

"Don't call me little. I can achieve big things."

"Like what? Tour with us?"

I scoffed. "I can participate in American Idol."

J-Dog laughed but turned serious when I remained calm. "You wanna participate in that shit?"

"Auditions are nearing. I think it might be fun to do it", I admitted, not knowing where the idea came from. Sure, Charlie had joked about it but that hadn't meant I would actually do it. This idea came out of nowhere and maybe it would be good for me. While I'd be working on the competition, I wouldn't have time to think about Charlie and his stupid obsession with Deuce. I wouldn't fall in limerence anymore because I was too busy with the contest. This was a great idea.

"What an awful idea", Jay commented, staring at me blankly. "The others aren't going to agree on this, Danny."

"I don't care. I'm not a part of your band, remember?" I scolded.

He nodded in acceptance. "That is true, but you are one unmistakably important part of our touring."

"Please, you're recording an album. You won't be touring for a while", I scoffed and he caved in at that. "Ok. I will tell the others if you don't mind. Otherwise they might ask where you ran off to."

I hid my eyes in my hands. "Oh God. Spill it. What are you going to say? If you're announcing this to me, you must've come up with something humiliating."

J-Dog laughed. "No… ok fine. I'd tell them you're following your fabulousness all the way into the auditions of American Idol where you could shine and glitter all over the judges."

My face must've signaled I was feeling my brain cells die because the other burst out laughing. "Anyway, are we really going to stand here?"

"No. Let's go inside", I smiled and entered my house before he came in and closed the door. "What were you doing at Charlie's anyway?"

"Secretly we were having sex", I said dead serious followed by a mocking laugh.

J-Dog rolled his eyes. "It's strange, but you seem to become close with him. Yesterday and today. The two of you really get along well, don't you?"

I sighed, took a beer out of the fridge, tossed it to J-Dog and took one out for myself. "I guess. Then again, who doesn't get along with Charlie?"

The rapper shrugged slightly before snapping the can open and sipping it. "You're right. Charlie's cool. Everyone loves him. He's best friends with Funny, you know."

That comment made me frown. "Are you implying I'm trying to become besties with Charlie?"

Jay shook his head. "No, it was just a comment because you know how Charlie always seems so close with Da Kurlzz? You'd think that was his best friend, but turns out it's Funny. That always struck me as strange."

"I dare you to say that last sentence ten times really fast", I laughed.

"That last sentence ten times really fast", J-Dog replied with a grin.

"Huh?"

"I dare you to say: that last sentence ten times really fast", he explained.

I smacked his head. "That joke was so bad, I won't even lift my feet to let the level of humor pass."

"Danny, you love me", Jay poked.

Not true, although I did enjoy his presence more than others.

"How are you blending in with the others? Previously we hung out, you said you felt like an alien between us", The rapper inquired.

A sigh. A shrug. "I'm cool with Charlie. I'm positive Deuce hates me. Funny loves me. I swear, Funny is straddling the line between friendly and sexual."

J-Dog laughed. It was nice, just the two of us sitting on the couch and talking about some shit that was happening. "Funny really wants you to feel like one of us. And he keeps saying you're like a puppy."

I cringed. "That doesn't mean he has to try and fuck this puppy."

"Oh no, what did he do?" Jay asked, slightly moving back with a distrusting look in his eyes.

"Just. He always has to touch me when we talk. Like, he constantly gives me attention. It's creepy but highly uncomfortable. I don't like being in the center of someone's attention."

J-Dog held back his laughter and put the empty can on the table in front of him. "Don't worry. Funny loves you."

"Da Kurlzz ignores me and Johnny seems to see me as the maid."

"The iron maiden?" J-Dog winked.

I dropped my shoulders low. "No, that's gross. Why does Kurlzz ignore me?"

"Because he's so in love with Charlie he can't see anyone else", the other mocked, but when my face remained pouty and sad, he shrugged it off. "Kurlzz isn't that close with anyone except Charlie maybe. He thinks you're cool though. He really hates Deuce and sometimes when Deuce isn't with us, he tries to convince us Charlie or you'd be a better singer for our band."

My face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really? I didn't expect him to be so kind. What about Johnny?"

"Johnny thinks you're a baby so whatever you do, don't run away again. When you ran away and Charlie was all over the place looking for you, he punched Johnny in the nose. The big guy's still a tiny bit pissed off about it that you ran off and indirectly gave him a bloody nose", the rapper entrusted him.

"And Deuce hates me."

"Deuce hates anyone who's got more talent than him."

"What about Charlie then?"

"It's like you said. Everyone loves Charlie."

"What about Deuce and you? You guys are friends, right?"

J-Dog shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, friends. We used to be these big awesome friends when we were kids and we'd always be there for each other. He wrote me The Loss when my brother died. It was awesome, but then he became close with Charlie and they shared secrets I couldn't know of so we kinda grew apart. Nowadays Deuce stabs me in the back sometimes by leaving me alone, but I've learnt to live with it. We're still buds."

"Yeah, that sounds logical I guess, even though you seem like the best friends at times", I commented and put down my own empty can.

"Don't be bothered by them, Danny. We all grew up in the hard streets of Los Angeles while you graduated a college specialized in music. We envy your beautiful life", J-Dog sighed deeply.

Somehow I realized it wasn't an insult. Just an honest sharing of information. "I never chose to be born in a wealthy family."

"It's ok. We don't hate you for it. We're just impressed with your talents of getting into one of those colleges", J-Dog tried to explain himself.

I put a smile on my face and nodded. "I get it."

Jay is great. He's probably the only one out of the guys that makes me feel completely at ease like I don't have to pretend to be anyone. Charlie's got me on edge but that's because I find him irresistibly becoming. It should be illegal to be that attractive. Well, personality wise of course. Charlie's got a certain charm in his looks too, but it's different from the others. Yet I didn't feel like I had the right to complain about Funny Man. He was trying so hard to make me fit in, but I wasn't at ease with him because he constantly confused me. Was he trying to hit on me or just being friendly? That thought almost seemed permanent in my head with Funny Man. The others still needed work accepting me, but they were getting there.

* * *

**Please Review, they're our heavy fuel.**


	6. Lucky To Have You

**Author's Note (Awoken): Hello, our lovelies. I sure hope you don't mind that I've written this chapter and made everything a bit worse for our sweet Danielthan. I'm disappointed to find out how this story isn't receiving much love. Monster and I need to know a story is loved before we get psyched about one as well. Now we're not feeling as much diverse love as we've received on Kidnapped, Puzzle The Pieces and Untouched, which are, I think, the most loved stories of ours, no? Please enjoy.**

**Author's Note (Monster): Don't mind me, just supervising and replying to reviews. Enjoy.**

**Dismay: If they'd get together easily, the story would be short and that would be a pity, no? Enjoy.**

**HU4LIFEBITCHES: Who are you calling ladies? My house is filled with men! I'm happy you love this story so much and here you can see what Awoken did with it. Personally, I think he just made it so much more complicated and I love it. More than two cans of soda? I think I had about two before I went to bed, then had a huge writing marathon on Untouched. Enjoy.**

* * *

Danny's POV

My talk with J-Dog was great. Whenever the sky for me became clouded and dark, he offered insight to a brighter path. He was always there for me, even when I didn't ask him to. He had just reassured me I'd fit in over time after I was upset about Charlie. He was a great friend. I was lucky to have him.

After he left, it felt like there was an empty hole. Now I was all by myself in my big house. Just me and my dog so I made my way to the kitchen, put some food in the bowl and called for Louie. He happily jumped over to me and dived into the bowl. "Good boy", I murmured.

Charlie hadn't texted me since I stormed out of his house. He hadn't said anything when I left. He hadn't opened the door for me. He hadn't even come to me to check if I was ok. He didn't even realize what he had done wrong. He was so high and mighty. How could I ever break through the barrier of Most Bad Ass Rapper and reach out to the soft insides of Jordon Terrell? I couldn't figure it out, but I would.

Typical for me to fall in love with someone else's soulmate.

_Funny Man: Dannyboy! What r u up 2?_

I rolled my eyes and typed a response.

_Danny: I'm buying you a dictionary. What about you?_

_Funny Man: HA HA so funny. You should be the one called funny man. Wanna go?_

_Danny: Go where? For Christ's sake, what's wrong with coming by to check if I want to hang instead of texting me?_

_Funny Man: Wouldn't walk in on you jerking off._

_Danny: Why would I… Never mind. You wanna hang?_

_Funny Man: If you insist. See you in five_

I let out a sigh and shook my head with a smile. The Mexican was always to cryptic. Wait, see him where in five? Where were we supposed to meet up? What the hell? I wanted to text him about it but the bell rang at that moment. I wondered who it was. It couldn't be Funny Man. He lived a while away from me so getting here would definitely take about fifteen minutes or something. I opened the door and met the beaming face our favorite baritone voiced rapper.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?"

"I was waiting around the corner for your response. I was on my way here when I figured I should ask if you were home first", Funny Man explained as if it was totally logical but I just kept thinking: "Creepy as hell".

"I feel stalked", I admitted.

He suddenly had that look in his eyes that you just can't help but think "aw" as you look at him. Like some sort of puppy getting beaten. I sighed. "But I know your intentions were good", I said, patting him on the head.

He cracked a smile and picked me up with his arms around my waist. I squealed as I looked down. "PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN! I'm afraid of heights!"

I tried to crawl down, but he had me in a tight grip and laughed through the whole thing. I begged for something to hold on to instead of being so at his mercy in the air. I held onto him for dear life. "Put me down, Funny, come on!"

The Mexican carried me further into the house and let go of me. I couldn't see where I was about to land, but I was about to fall onto my back so I clung to him as if I was going to die, pulling him along. That's when I felt my soft couch in his back and he plunged down on top of me, his shoulder hitting my nose.

I groaned. "That hurts."

"I'm so sorry."

Somehow I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "I think I might have trust issues."

"I would never drop you on the floor like that", Funny Man promised, then smiled.

I smiled back but then I noticed Charlie standing behind him and I roughly smacked him off of my lap on the floor. I think his head hit the coffee table but I was too frightened to care. Yet when I looked at the place I had seen him, he wasn't there.

Funny Man looked at me confused, rubbing a sore spot on his head. "Was that revenge for the shoulder bump?"

"Charlie. He was just here", I replied, eyeing the spot he had been standing suspiciously. The Mexican seized me worriedly and came closer. "Are you ok? Charlie wasn't here. He couldn't have gotten in. I closed the front door behind me."

He was there. I knew what I saw. Did he really close the door? I couldn't remember but I was shaken by the thought of Charlie just standing there. His gaze was so judgmental. Funny Man sat down in front of me and bent over slightly to look at my face. "He wasn't there, Danny. Wanna tell me why you're seeing Charlies?"

I shook my head. "I'm not seeing Charlies."

"You're hurting me", the Mexican breathed.

"What?" I looked down and realized I had grabbed his wrist and I was squeezing it tightly. I quickly let go and looked at him. "I'm just… I don't know. I got angry with Charlie earlier so I guess I'm seeing things."

He nodded in understanding and scooted closer. "What were you fighting about?"

"I can't tell you."

"I bet it's about Charlie's relationship with Deuce", he said.

My eyes grew wide as I gazed at him. "How do you know about that?"

"Come on. He's my best friend. I know everything about Charlie."

"What if I didn't know about it and you just revealed his secret?"

"Then I could easily brush it off as their friendly relationship that's going awry."

"You're smarter than you look", I complimented.

He smiled. "What were you angry about?"

"He was using me. He told me that as long as I was with him, he'd be able to stay away from Deuce. So he was calling me his wall to sit in between them and keep them from getting back together. I felt like I was nothing more than his wall. I wanted to be his friend", I rambled on, feeling a weight lift off my chest as I was able to tell Funny Man everything I was worried about.

He listened and nodded occasionally. "I get it, but he didn't mean it like that. He meant you've got a very special position in his life now. You have to support him so he won't go back to a weakness of his own."

"Did you really come up with that?" I asked surprised.

He nodded. "Listen to Senpai Funny."

"Notice me, senpai", I winked and he chuckled. "I have noticed you."

Was that a joke? I didn't know so I didn't dare laugh which led to a horribly awkward silence, but he was quick to clear his throat and fill up the silence.

"You've got a crush on Charlie, am I wrong?"

"Why do you say so?" I wondered, not replying to the question to purpose.

He shrugged. "The way you say it. It sounds like you're upset about it that he's running after Deuce when he could have you."

"Deuce is way better than me", I whispered.

He scoffed. "Deuce is a douche."

"Say that ten times really quickly."

"No, Danny listen", Funny Man said. He cupped my chin and forced me to look at him. His eyes held a certain sadness I couldn't quite place. He was hesitant but he spoke eventually: "Anyone is lucky to have you. If he's worth your love, Charlie will see that too in the end."

* * *

**Please Review, they're our heavy fuel! Big plot twist. It's not a love triangle. It's a love square (Do people say that?). Let's end with this question: Which one of our stories is your favorite?**


	7. Will You Be Happy With Him

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies. I wasn't going to post today because I'm really busy, but I did it anyway because it's Gabbi's birthday and I don't want to be a disappointment. Tomorrow I'll be posting a chapter for a different story, but I don't know which one so we'll see. Enjoy**

**Gabbi: Happy birthday. Awoken told me and I began typing furiously. I don't have much time though, we're visiting a special grave today. Enjoy**

**Dismay: My fav chapter has yet to come. Enjoy**

**Ro: I love PTP too because it's so light. Yes, Danny is always nuts. Enjoy**

**HU4LIFEBITCHES: I just finished chapter 10 on Untouched. For a New York best seller, I'd have to be in America. I'll reply to your kingdom question on a different story because I don't have the time to think about it today. Enjoy**

**Jane270: I call it the golden weeks because I post every day but I post because I've got time in the summer. Enjoy**

* * *

Danny's pov

GOD FUCKING DAMMIT. What? No, I'm not that religious? Why are you getting stuck on my cussing? Have you not been following the fucking story? I was involved in a fucking love square! I loved Charlie. Charlie loved Deuce. And guess what! Funny Man loved me. I should've known. I should've seen it coming, I mean. Who would ever be that nice to you without trying to get out of the fucking friendzone? Yes, that must be it. I accidentally friendzoned him and he was trying to get out. He was still looking at me with those big eyes of his.

"I'm sorry", I murmured and turned my head away.

He offered me a half of a smile. "You never have to be sorry. You really like Charlie and I know that."

"But you…"

"Will you be happy when you finally get Charlie?" he interrupted before I could finish my sentence.

I nodded and he offered me a full smile. "Good. You deserve nothing but happiness. I mean it though. If Charlie doesn't realize how awesome you are, then he's not worth your efforts."

"Tell my heart", I sighed.

Funny Man bent down to my chest. "If Charlie doesn't realize how awesome you are, he's not worth your efforts!"

I laughed and pushed him back. "Idiot."

"You adore me", Funny Man grinned and got up. "What were you planning on doing about Charlie and Deuce?"

"I'd love to kill Deuce", I darkly stated, then looked up with a clear mind. "Should I have a plan?"

The Mexican shrugged. "Maybe. How about I help you make up a plan?"

"Why would you help me get Charlie?" I asked skeptically.

He shrugged again. "I just want to see you smile."

For all you going 'awe' right now, fuck off, but I did smile at that moment. With a shake of my head, the smile disappeared again. "Fine, I'll think about a plan."

"I'll help", Funny offered with a grin.

That's when my stupid brain decided to make me do something awkward. I tried to hug him but he was sitting too far away so I practically fell over and pushed him along with me. He fell off the couch and sat upright. "Did you just shove me off the couch?"

"I tried to hug you!" I pathetically whined.

He laughed, got up and looked at my form still lying flat on my stomach because I fell over. He sat down on top of my back. "How's this?"

"Like I'm getting run over by a truck", I wheezed.

He laughed and smacked my butt. "Don't be whiny."

"I'm not", I grumbled, squirmed and broke free out of his chair position. "I mean it though."

"What?"

"I don't know about making a plan on Charlie and Deuce. I think I'm gonna focus on singing first", I told him with a shy smile.

He cocked his head. "Singing?"

"Yeah, I wanna participate in American Idol!"

He burst out laughing but when he saw my serious face, his laughter faltered. "You're serious?"

"Yes. Charlie told me I could totally pull it off, but he was joking so now I want to prove to him that I can win a fucking competition."

Funny Man put on his thinking face. I knew that face because he had this strange kind of line on his forehead. "That's actually not a bad idea. If he sees how awesome you are and how you're having a good time, he might actually fall for you instead of Deuce."

"No way, he loves Deuce", I pouted.

The Mexican let out a sigh. "Yes, but Charlie was in a really damn bad fight with him last time. He told me and believe me, I've seen his face in other fights where they get back together. This time he was really convinced he wouldn't fall for his tricks anymore."

"His tricks? Come on. The two are equally as bad", I scoffed.

My younger friend shrugged slightly. "I guess, but Deuce started it. Charlie just doesn't know how to stop. He's never had a boyfriend before, you know."

"Really? But he's had girlfriends, right?"

"No, just one night stands", Funny Man entrusted me, then put his hand up defensively. "If he finds out you know, you didn't get it from me, got it?"

"Yeah", I replied, letting it sink in. "Why didn't he ever get himself in a relationship before Deuce?"

The baritone voiced rapper paced around the room. "I think he's just… Charlie's weird."

"I know", I stated.

"No, you think you do. He's all hard shell and mushy insides."

"As in his intestines?"

"No, you idiot. He doesn't like to show vulnerability, but he can't help but show his weak side every now and then. He's just… sensitive, I think", Funny Man tried to explain with a scowl plastered on his face.

"Sensitive?" I mocked.

He rolled his eyes and moved his hands to emphasize his point, though he didn't really seem to know what his point was. "It's not really that. He's just. Tough to break but once broken it's not easy to puzzle the pieces back together."

"So he's broken right now?" I asked.

If Charlie was broken, I'd love to scrape the tiny pieces of shattered heart together and duct tape them back into his chest. I would treat it with love and care. I'd pick it up with the most gentle touch of all. He'd look at me with loving eyes, break a piece off of his heart and offer it to me. That's just what people do. The people who fix your heart first, always get a share of the reward to keep safe.

Funny Man bit his lip. "I don't know. There was a time where I could read him like a book, you know."

"Why did that change?" I asked and walked around the Mexican to face him. He looked me in the eye with a small smile, then turned his gaze back to the floor. "I guess he just… I don't know, ok? He just stopped talking to me as he used to. He still tells me everything and such, but it's always hurried and just told so that I'd be up to date."

"At least you have a best friend", I snorted and folded my arms. "I've got no one."

Shit, where did that come from? The pit in my stomach told me it was true. Everyone's always got a soulmate. In a friendly way. Someone who understood you unconditionally and you'd tell them everything. I didn't have a best friend. Charlie or Funny Man could not be considered best friends because they were each other's best friends. Who did I belong with?

"You've got me", the Mexican chimed, his head turning almost upside down as he battered his eyelashes at me exaggerated.

I laughed and smacked his head. "Stop making me laugh when I'm upset."

"Stop being upset when I'm making you laugh", Funny Man replied.

His face then turned serious and he stepped closer to me. He placed both hands on my shoulders and gazed into my eyes. "I promise everything will be fine."

* * *

**Please Review, they're our heavy fuel**


	8. Everyone Loves Me

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies. I'm updating this for you guys so give it some love. I feel like I don't know what I want with the story but when I think about my current plan, I realize this story will only be around 15-20 chapters before it's completed, unlike the others. It's frustrating. Enjoy**

**Gabbi: I don't want to rush chapters but with Riddle Me This, I have to or I'd go a year without writing anything new on it. Tomorrow we'll update Puzzle The Pieces with a chapter that's already half written right now. After that, we don't know yet. Enjoy**

**HU4LIFEBITCHES: I don't believe in politics. I'm a fan of the Anarchy theory. Charlie jealous? That would work, but not with Funny Man because they're best friends and it would only lead to a huge fight about betrayal. Enjoy**

**Silicone: That comment goes both ways. Reviews have me waking up in the middle of the night to check my story again. Really? Then I'd say you're blessed with that curse of privileging me. Did that make sense? Enjoy**

**Dismay: Why so depressed? Write a book? I used to have a writing mentor who would help me write a book. He gave up on me when he witnessed my violent nature. When I lost that part of my life, I realized I didn't care for publishing a book and becoming famous. I just want to write and be appreciated as the young adult I am. Although that never seems to happen. Enjoy**

**That Creative One: Thanks. I always appreciate a small 'thank you for posting'. Enjoy**

* * *

Danny's POV

I felt like I was about to throw up, standing there in the middle of the studio. The guys gazed at me with surprise written all over their face. "You wanna do what?"

Funny Man kneaded my shoulder encouragingly. "Danny wants to participate in American Idol."

Deuce burst out laughing. "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard."

"What? Because he'd qualify and you wouldn't?" J-Dog spat. The two best friends had been in a horrible fight that morning and they still weren't talking to each other. Somehow it felt as if the break up between Charlie and Deuce had made it all escalate into an awful fight with Deuce. In a way it made the others think the lead singer had become arrogant. It made me feel uneasy to know such secrets.

"Charlie told me I could pull it off just fine", I reacted when I had found the courage to reply to Deuce.

The singer scoffed. "Charlie's just sucking up to you."

There was the spark of jealousy the bandana rapper had intended to cause by protecting me. I wondered if he was happy now. Would he suppress a 'yes!' or did he feel bad for making it happen after I fought with him. Did he even remember our fight? He wasn't even bothered by the looks of it.

"Danny?" Da Kurlzz asked, waving his hand in front of my eyes.

I shook my thoughts out of my head. "What?"

"We asked you why you wanted to participate."

"Because I want to prove just how good I am. I remember Charlie and I had a conversation on the matter", I replied.

"You seemed out of it just now. Where was your head at?" Johnny asked.

I shrugged. "Just getting my head in the competition. Auditions are in two weeks already."

"Two weeks?" J-Dog asked. He eyed the others. "We're leaving for tour not much later. Will you go on tour with us?"

What a weird question. I had the opportunity to become an American idol and he was asking me about touring with them. As if I had nothing better to do then spend my time on the sideline with them. He must've realized how stupid his proposal sounded because he recoiled immediately. "I mean. You may chase your dream if you like but we're gonna miss you."

"Aw J-Dog loves Danny!" Da Kurlzz coed.

Strange to see but as soon as the words left the drummer's mouth, I watched both jaws clench of Charlie and Funny Man. Wait, why Charlie? He hated it when Da Kurlzz told us J-Dog loved me. I wondered if he hated it because he was jealous. No, it couldn't be. Why in the world would Charlie be jealous of anyone coming near me? He loved Deuce.

Although I had noticed he hadn't been giving Deuce any attention at all. Not even a glance. This whole time his eyes had been fixated on me as dark spheres. My thoughts wandered away again. Charlie Scene, the most bad ass rapper I could ever meet, might be in love with me if I had to interpret his reaction. He would miss me aboard the tour if I went through to Las Vegas. I wouldn't. I knew I wouldn't. I wasn't that good at singing. Sure, I graduated the music college but they weren't looking for good singers. They were looking for _amazing _singers. I could never reach that level.

"Why would I love Danny?" J-Dog questioned, clearly not understanding the storm inside my head.

"Because!" Johnny brought out. He got up and walked up to me. He squeezed my cheeks together in his hand and forced me to look at J-Dog. "Does this look like a scarred little soldier? It doesn't. His innocence is intact!"

What the hell just happened? Johnny wasn't supposed to act so friendly towards me. They all weren't supposed to be like that! Now I knew for sure J-Dog had spilled his beans about our conversation yesterday. He told them I thought I didn't fit in.

My cheeks turned pink. "M-my innocence?"

"Virginity."

"Alcohol abuse."

"Physical abuse."

"Cussing."

Four of them said at the same time. By now even my neck had turned crimson and I hid my face behind my hand. "S-shut up."

"If J-Dog loves Danny, then who loves Deuce? Because I thought J-Dog loved Deuce" Johnny asked, dead serious all of the sudden. I was so happy the attention wasn't turned to me anymore but my whole body tensed when Funny Man next to me spoke. "Charlie."

I believe my face was the picture of horror when I gazed at him, Charlie doing the same. Deuce remained relaxed with a huge grin on his face. I expected the Mexican to cover his mouth and tell them he was kidding but he didn't. He stood next to me at ease and out of his facial expression I could see he was clearly joking.

Nobody knew he was speaking the truth. Charlie relaxed too and slumped in his seat across from the three standing in front of the table.

Johnny patted my head. "And Danny loves Charlie. The relationships are complete."

"No way, dude!" Da Kurlzz complained. "If J-Dog loves Danny and Danny loves Charlie. Charlie loves Deuce. Deuce loves you and you love me. I love Funny Man."

The first part of the sentence had been thoughts aloud but the last sentence suddenly seemed very loud as the whole room was silently listening. The drummer opened his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. "I didn't mean to say..."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned back in his chair. "You know what? I'll go back to tweeting and you guys do your thing, ok? Forget I said anything."

The awkward silence lasted a few more seconds, seeming ages, before J-Dog continued. "Then who loves me?"

"Nobody."

Deuce laughed and began singing. "Nobody likes me! No one likes me!"

"Shut up!" J-Dog yelled and folded his arms childishly. "Funny Man. You love me, right? You're the only one in the cycle who doesn't love anyone."

"Let's make a compromise", Charlie said, holding his arms up.

"What is it?"

"Let's just all love Danny because in two weeks, he'll be famous and too stuck up to talk to us anymore", the bandana rapper replied with a grin.

"All hail Danny", Johnny chuckled. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Even though you're not an official member, you do feel like one, man. We love you."

"Sappy ass bitches", Deuce cussed and walked out the room. The six of us watched him leave. The blue masked rapper frowned and followed him with his eyes. "What's up with him?"

"Woke up in the wrong bed, I think", Charlie joked, his eyes making direct contact with mine. Something definitely happened after I fought with him yesterday.

* * *

**Please Review, they're our heavy fuel.**

**I'm not sure if I'll get to post If I Can't Fly, Let Me Sing this month but I'll try. The prologue is already done.**


	9. Just Me Being Me, I'm Just Charlie Scene

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! Basically my boyfriend just asked me to one of his family parties to meet his family. This means I'm the happiest guy right now because I'm meeting the parents. I don't know if there will be an update tomorrow because we haven't written anything yet. Enjoy**

**Author's Note (Awoken): Monster is writing a fic for Love Drabbles soon and I cringe when I hear about it. One word: aphrodisiac.**

**Ro: Let's call it a Love Squircle or does that sound dirty? Enjoy**

**Gabbi: The little chat has always been my intention becase it's my way to connect with those who care. Reading the partabout IICFLMS (Jesus, let's just call it Fly) made me uncomfortable because a lot of my stories aren't halfway there. Basically we just write until we believe we have reached full potential, then we start thinking about the ending. Which isn't happening any time soon on any of our stories. Enjoy**

**Dismay: Basically I broke a seventeen year old's nose and he sued me for 'assault on a minor'. When my mentor heard, he dropped me. Don't let shit bring you down. Look at me. Four-five years ago I lost everyone I cared about and tried to end myself. Now I'm in college and living together with my boyfriend and best friend. Enjoy**

**Aleasha: I adore you. Truly. I want to see them together as well but I'll stop myself because this is a story to please the Channy fans after all. Though it won't happen too easy. Enjoy**

* * *

Charlie's POV

When Danny walked away from me, telling me he was my wall, I did nothing to stop him. I simply let him walk home because what the fuck was his problem? He was acting like we were teenage girls or something. We were two grown up men. You weren't supposed to get hurt by something that wasn't even meant to hurt. Stupid Danny. Why did he always have to turn things into something dramatic? No way in hell would I give in. Only an hour later my phone buzzed. I was shocked. I'd been thinking about Danny all hour while sitting on my couch like some lovesick fool.

_J-Dog: Danny feels left out, just spoke to him. Really disappointed. You should treat my old friend better._

It seemed like the kind of text message you'd send to a group so I didn't feel too personal about it, even though there was a small part nibbling inside of me. Danny felt left out and he spoke to J-Dog right after he left me. Maybe I should've been nicer. He felt like I was only hanging out with him so I could get over Deuce.

No wonder he felt left out. Funny Man was one of the guys to hang out with Danny sometimes. He was my best friend and we told each other everything. I never trusted people with my secrets so my system was exchanging secrets. Funny Man told me he fell in love with Danny and I told him about my relationship with Deuce. The new one told me he was in love with a guy and I told him about the relationship too.

I didn't tell my best friend he was in love with someone because I didn't want to break his heart and Danny could still be in love with Funny Man as well. Should I say something to my friend? Yes, I thought I should.

_Charlie: Yo Funny. Think u should visit Danny. A birdy told me he's gay._

_Funny Man: Was da birdy ur dick? Cause if it was, icydo_

ICYDO was an insider between us. It meant 'I'll chop your dick off'. It was just something we invented one day when we were drunk off our asses but it still went along. He texted me he'd go by Danny's house and admitted he was actually already on his way there when I had texted him. Funny would text me what he had discovered about our gay little Danny. Now if only I found what to do in the meantime.

When I received a message, I thought it was Funny but then a dark cloud surrounded my heart once again for the millionth time that week.

_Deuce: Miss u_

I ignored it but received another.

_Deuce: M sorry, babe xxxx_

Fuck off, leave me alone. For a second I wanted to text Danny about this but then I was reminded he didn't like being my wall so I decided to ignore the message again.

_Deuce: cn't b mad at me 4ever. We belong togetha_

_Charlie: I didn't know Desperate Housewives was playing tonight_

A cold joke to crack his rant on how we belonged together. No, I didn't watch the series so I had no idea if I was making any sense but of course my stupid ex didn't get the hint.

_Deuce: U like dat show? Den Ill watch w/ u_

_Charlie: My God._

How stupid was he to think I was being serious right now? Suddenly I thought about all those awesome ex replies I read about on the internet but my mind came up with none.

_Deuce: We cn work dis out. Lets compromise :))_

_Charlie: Ok, I'll forgive you if you let me do something with you... ;)_

_Deuce: Naughty. What do u want to do?_

Only our stupid lead singer would really believe me when I wrote something like that. I bet Danny would never fall for it. Damn it, I was thinking about Danny again. What about Funny Man and him though? Weren't they supposed to have a talk tonight? Wasn't Funny supposed to reply to me right now about what he had discovered about our little one's feelings for the mystery guy?

_Charlie: Set you on fire and watch you die._

Maybe Funny Man was balls deep inside of Danny right now. The thought made me gag. As much as I really rooted for him to get together with Danny, I didn't want to think about those explicit thoughts, although the new one was quite attractive. Shit, Danny was fucking hot and Funny was probably boning him right now. Paranoid me. Oh my God, Funny just texted me. Should I go home with him? I'm kidding. I was just quoting some weird song I once heard but I did receive a text message.

_Deuce: Ill hav u beggin' on ur knees for me, babe, just wait._

Get over yourself, you asshole. I wasn't even thinking about you! I was thinking about… Shit, I was thinking about Funny and Danny boning. I didn't know which was worse: thinking about Deuce or thinking about them fucking. I knew which one was the hottest though. Hint; it wasn't Deuce.

After an hour Funny Man still hadn't texted me and I was done waiting so I decided to do some shit. I walked around the house lost, I made my car, washed my bed. Yes, I intentionally switched that one around. For the first time in my life, I had a book in my hands. No, really. I farted, then proceeded to wave around with a book for a few minutes until the horrible smell was gone. I did the dishes, ate, jerked off, deleted some files on my computer, jerked off again and then I finally received a text message from Funny Man.

_Funny Man: I think my heart just shattered_

Shit. I guess they weren't boning then. Damn, since when do I say "boning" so much? I loved the word though. It made me think of two skeletons getting at it. Focus, your best friend was heartbroken! I knew it. Danny loved someone else.

_Charlie: Why?_

_Funny Man: Danny loves someone else_

Before I sent it, I could stop myself from texting 'I told you so' but I managed to refrain myself. Bad Charlie!

_Charlie: I'm so sorry. Who?_

I knew it was horrible but you're not reading it right. I was trying to distract his thoughts from the rejection. Who am I kidding? I was just curious to know who Danny was crushing on while my best friend needed me. Bring it on, I was a horrible friend.

_Funny Man: I don't know. He wouldn't tell me._

Crap. Now I was really curious to know who Danny was crushing on. Out of pure interest, not because I liked him or anything. I'd never see him like that. He was like a little brother to me, even though he was slightly taller.

_Charlie: Sorry to hear, man. Deuce keeps texting me. I wish he'd just eat his phone already._

_Funny Man: Ignore him. He always had shitty texts (pun intended) :p_

_Charlie: You're awesome, man_

_Funny Man: What do you think of Danny anyway?_

_Charlie: He's a cool kid, really._

_Funny Man: Hot, right?_

_Charlie: I guess._

My face contorted in a scowl. Did he really just ask me if I thought Danny was hot? What the hell was he aiming for?

* * *

**Please Review, they're our heavy fuel. What do you want us to update next?**


	10. Friendzoned

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! Let's keep it short and sweet. Awoken wrote this and tried to mimick my style which worked out perfect. He's just that good. Tomorrow we don't know what to update yet but we will update. Replies to the reviews below. Enjoy**

**Author's Note (Awoken): There's no next chapter for Discovery yet but I'll get to it. Visiting my family was heartwrenching again. They treat me like I'm already dead and now a ghost. Please enjoy**

* * *

Danny's POV

Funny Man crashed down my door. "Holy shit. I know what's going to happen."

"What?"

"Our plan", the Mexican cursed, waving his hands around furiously.

I raised an eyebrow. "OUR plan?"

"Yeah, I wanna see you happy, remember?" Funny Man cooed. He cupped my chin and looked into my eyes. "Crap, you're cute."

A blush started across my nose. "W-why would you say something like this?"

"I'm not blind", Funny Man murmured. He swiped his thumb across my cheek. "I'm already trying to help you but I can't erase my feelings."

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch. "Fine, come here."

Funny Man sat down next to me. "So you wanna hear about my master plan?"

"Sure, why not", I chuckled. He put an arm around my shoulder and for his entertainment I leaned into him. He almost purred when I did it. I knew because he hummed momentarily. "Be enthusiastic. I'm trying to pair you up with Charlie."

I chuckled and cocked my head to put it on his shoulder. "Please tell me about it."

Funny Man sighed like he was doing me a huge favor but couldn't hide a smile. "Depends. What do I get for it?"

"What do you want for it?"

"A very very grateful gesture", the Mexican grinned and tapped my nose.

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me already, you pervert."

"We're going out tonight. Not just out but party style out. The guys don't know I'm inviting you but they'd be ok with it. I'm inviting you and I want you to show up in the best outfit you got to seduce Charlie with your moves. He won't see you coming because it's unexpected and he'll be buzzing because of the alcohol. He'll find you even more attractive because honestly, Charlie admitted he thinks you're hot."

I gasped. "You for real?"

"Yeah. Wanna thank me now?"

My blood was boiling in an exciting positive way. I might just have a shot at Charlie. I squealed in happiness, grabbed Funny Man with my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He placed his arms around my waist. "Grateful enough, I'm guessing."

I laughed nervously and lied down across his lap in a friendly way. "I'm sorry. I just got really excited at the thought of Charlie calling me hot."

"He didn't necessarily call you specifically hot", Funny Man murmured cryptically. He entangled his fingers in my hair and I closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling of someone caressing my head lovingly. "What do you mean?"

"I asked him what he thought of you?"

"And he called me hot?" I asked happily.

Funny Man cleared his throat. "He called you a cool kid and I asked if he thought you were hot."

"And he said yes?" I smiled hopefully, eyes opening and staring at Funny Man's apologetic frown. "He said 'I guess'."

My hope shattered and I shot upright. "What?! 'I guess' is something you say when you don't want to hurt someone's feelings! He doesn't think I'm hot!"

"Yeah, he does! Here, I'll ask him again."

"No, that's suspicious!"

"No, it's not. He knows I love you!"

A silence fell upon us. The air seemed heavy all of the sudden. Funny Man just told me he loved me and I kept crushing his feelings. I felt bad about it. My heart tightened and my throat was suddenly way too narrow for my saliva to be swallowed and my breath was gone. "Ok, ask him."

That was all I could say. All I could think of that wouldn't crush his feelings. The Mexican's eyes looked at me sadly and the corner of his mouth twitched. "I will."

He quickly sent Charlie a text message and took me closer to him. "Come back in my lap."

"No, you lied", I whined. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "Please? I did it so you'd dare to go all out on Charlie. You just keep holding back and that's what's ruining it for the two of you. He's really crazy about you. I know he is."

"Why?"

"Charlie would never reply so little to me about someone but he does it because he knows I love you and he doesn't want me to be jealous."

"Then why don't you tell him that?"

"Because that's unsubtle and then I'd be a horrible friend because he just broke up with Deuce", Funny Man argued. His phone buzzed and he stared at it. "Charlie wants to know what I'm aiming for by asking about you."

The Mexican quickly typed a reply and showed me his phone.

_Funny Man: Does 'I guess' mean you think he's not hot?_

_Charlie: Why are you asking about Danny? What are you trying to do?_

_Funny Man: I've got the biggest crush on him, remember? It's important to know what my best friend thinks of him. Don't worry, I won't get jealous._

Smooth way to avert the attention. I nodded in approval. "Sounds legit."

His phone buzzed again and a new message appeared on his screen.

_Charlie: Fine, I think he's a good positive sphere to be around. He really enlightens the room when he's around. Physically? Doesn't that require a sneak peek? ;p You tell me, you pervert._

I blushed. "He replied."

Funny Man took back his phone. "Oh, how about you reply in my name? That's gonna be hilarious. You can ask anything through my name. He'll never know."

"I don't know."

"You want to", the Mexican warned.

I grinned. "Fine."

I placed myself against him again. He wrapped an arm loosely around me and watched over my shoulder.

_Funny Man (actually Danny): Nasty. Think he's ripped?_

_Charlie: He's definitely way hotter than Deuce. At least one of us fell for the right one._

_Funny Man (actually Danny): You wanted to fall for Danny?_

_Charlie: No, he likes someone else, I think. It's complicated when you love someone who loves someone else. Sorry, didn't mean to rub it in._

Danny gazed over his shoulder at Funny Man. "We're like a complicated mess. You like me but I like Charlie who likes Deuce. You and me are the black sheep, my friend."

"I get to spend quality time with my crush."

"By helping him get together with his crush?"

Funny Man shrugged. "I feel better when you smile, even if it's not because of me."

"You're such a great friend. I just wanna kiss you."

"Go ahead", the baritone voiced rapper chuckled but when my face dropped he nuzzled my head. "I'm kidding. You're my friend. My buddy."

"I adore you. As my friend", I murmured awkwardly.

Funny Man smiled sadly. "Wouldn't want it any other way. What's Charlie saying?"

"I don't care. I'm spending time with you, my friend", I said confidently.

* * *

**Please Review, they're our heavy fuel.**

**Silicone: Kidnapped may be our oldest story but I don't think it would 'vomit money'. I think our Love Drabbles or songfic one-shots would rather be a success. In a book, I wouldn't be able to write such explicit smut for some stories.**

**Aleasha: I sometimes get a request for a pairing I don't like at all but I believe there's always a certain way to write it and make it more likeable for anyone who doesn't like the pairing. We try to chase that concept but sometimes we fail at it. I had a dream this morning about the next chapter of RMT. We'll make sure to write it down soon.**

**Gabbi: I didn't go through something tough. It was pure horror like someone was poking me with a knife but I couldn't die, only bleed. I was praised lucky for surviving the crash. Considering who I've lost, I don't feel lucky at all. Awoken was diagnosed as a soon-to-be-dead man almost six years ago and he's in agonizing pain every day. Our stories aren't at the full potential. Some of them are. Apologize and Levitate were at full potential but every time we deliver something 'good', we believe we can do better.**

**Dismay: I read your review when I ran away. I literally sat down underneath the bridge and pulled out my phone. When I read it, I just couldn't handle it anymore. I had to return home and let myself be launched back into my life. Thank you for that. I believe Funny Man has a preferable position next to his crush rather than not close at all.**

**Ro: Thanks, I feel bad for Funny too. Awoken once got stuck in his position. The girl didn't want him because he was sick. He silently helped her get together with a friend but he's been over her for three years now.**


	11. There's Hugging And There's Suffocating

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies. Awoken is fine but he's not writing at the moment so I'm updating Riddle Me This. Right now I'm going through something, not necessarily bad. My boyfriend and I are trying to get through this together but I honestly have no idea what's going to happen next. I wasn't planning this chapter, it just happened while I was writing it. Enjoy**

**Guest: They do, they're just really careful with him like he's made of china. Enjoy**

**Gabbi: Finally a new chapter for a new day. Hope you like it. Enjoy**

**Ro: Because I like to destroy my own OTP's. No, I guess I just want to make it interesting. Enjoy**

**Aleasha: My fav pairings would have to be CSxDM and FMxDM, then also DMxJ3T and DKxCS. I kinda love all them except those with J-Dog and Deuce. I'm also not a big fan of J3TxFM and FMxDK and then I read about DKxTP on dA which is a pairing I loathe for multiple reasons. Enjoy**

**Dismay: It's funny how I am a good person on here while they're calling me a monster in real life. You're taking French class? I know French but don't talk to me in French because it's not that fluent. Mais je parle français mieux que Awoken. Il parle français comme un oiseau mort. Enjoy**

* * *

Funny Man's POV

I believe this is what you call a sticky situation. No, not the whole friendzoning thing. Honestly I love Danny. He's everything I need in my life. No, that's not right. Your love is false when you love them because you need them. My love is true. I need him because I love him. Watching a frown fall upon his face is probably one of the most heart wrenching things I have to bear with. Sure, watching is loving gaze pointed at Charlie hurts but hey, it could've been worse. He could've said he never wanted to see me again after I told him. Weak, I know.

Danny was joining us that night as we were going clubbing. I made sure he would. After my meetup with him, I headed to Charlie's place. It's not that we made plans or anything but we always hang around at each other's place. He always kept the spare key under the doormat. Standing in front of the door of his bedroom I was wondering if I should knock or not. Best friends don't knock but I kinda walked in on him and Deuce once so now I ALWAYS knock. So I knocked.

"You shall not pass!"

I smiled and pushed the door open. "Would you look at that, Gandalf? I passed."

"No! We're doomed!" Charlie laughed. He was casually lying on his bed, legs drawn up, phone in his hand. "You're late."

"I was at Danny's", I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"So those text messages? Danny was sitting right next to you?"

"Yeah but he was texting too so he didn't see what I was saying", I lied and it felt like my head was marked with huge black letters, saying I was a big fat liar. Who lies to his best friend to protect his beloved? Fuck, I did. For a moment I thought he was onto me cause he squinted his eyes but then he cracked a smile. "Cool. You sneaky dick."

"It's too big to be sneaky", I snorted and he put away his phone. "Deuce is being a douche."

"Isn't he always?" I asked and Charlie shrugged. "He really wants me back."

I spotted the sad look in his eyes and stuck out a finger, shaking his shoulder slightly. "No! I know that look. You're not giving in!"

He sighed. "No, I won't. It's just… I hate everything about him. Why do I still love him?"

"You don't. You love your memories together but you don't love him", I sternly stated and he nodded. "He's joining us tonight, you know. Jay invited him."

I moaned. "No!"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"He thinks if we start shutting out Deuce, we might start falling apart as a band."

"Probably. I mean. Ever since you and Deuce got in trouble together on tour, he changed and not for the better. We can't even record properly anymore because we keep fighting", I wondered.

Charlie patted my head. "Maybe because you keep thinking about Danny."

"He's hot", I said. "And cute, funny or anything else."

"Sure, Romeo, stay here on the ground with me", he scoffed with a smile on his face. "Danny is hot though."

"Yeah, but honestly. You can do whatever you like with him. I wouldn't be a good friend if I wanted you to stay away from him", I hesitantly said.

Charlie blinked a few times before he processed my words. "You're saying I can have him?"

"If you want him", I added.

He thought about it. "I have considered that though but I thought you didn't want me to get involved with him like that."

"No, it's fine. He's not interested in me anyway."

"So I can tap him?"

"What?" I said, face dropping.

Charlie didn't understand my reaction. "I can fuck him?"

"No", I replied.

"But you just said…"

"I know what I said", I cut him off.

"You said I could have him."

"If you like him", I corrected myself. "But you can't just fuck him."

"Why not? Why else would you want me to have him? You know I love Deuce."

His words were too much for me. How could he talk about doing something like that to Danny so casually when the new one was such a good friend of his? How could he consider throwing away that friendship for a quick fuck. I always knew Charlie changed a lot since he and Deuce became unstable. He wasn't such a good guy anymore.

"You can't hit and run. I love him so I want to see him happy. You misleading him, is not something that would make him happy", I calmly spoke.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "How do you know? He might be into it."

"He isn't", I snarled.

The rapper chuckled and I wanted to punch him. "Relax. I don't want him anymore if you're gonna be uptight about it. No booty is worth such a fight."

"Booty? He's got a name, you know", I shouted and Charlie looked at me wide eyed. "Why do you tell me I can have him if you're gonna be so hostile?"

"Because I was talking about if you like him!"

"You know I don't look at him like that. You're the one who likes him. Why in the world would you want me to-…."

He stopped talking, eyes wide. He shut his mouth and averted his eyes. His eyes seemed to be searching for something as if he was puzzled but I couldn't figure out what was going on in his mind.

"What?"

"You told me Danny was in love with someone else. He loves me, doesn't he?"

I opened my mouth to give him a snappy remark but then I felt powerless and I shut my mouth again. "I…"

"That's why he ran away when I told him he was my wall, keeping me from running to Deuce. That's why he ditched me when he found me with Deuce. That explains everything."

"No, Charlie, please."

"Danny loves me", He mused, staring off in the distance. "He fucking loves me."

"Charlie, stop. I swear, if he finds out, I'm dead", I begged.

He set his eyes on me. "Why are you trying to pair me up with him? I thought you were my best friend? You're supposed to help me get over Deuce."

"I am. Maybe if you get to know Danny, You'll forget about Deuce."

"So you want me to use your beloved as a rebound?" he said skeptically but I shook my head furiously. "No! Not at all. I just think he might be good for you because you told him he's keeping the two of you apart."

"True", Charlie said. "Why would you help me get with him? I thought you wanted him."

"I do", I sighed. "But I want to see him happy and you're what makes him happy. Just don't break him."

Charlie let out a sigh. "Everything I touch with my love turns to stone."

"Danny is strong."

"He can't handle me."

"He can."

"I'll cheat again."

"You won't have to when you've got such an amazingly loyal guy with you."

"Curious case. My best friend is trying to pair me up with his crush."

"Don't change the subject", I said and Charlie suddenly seemed weak.

Only minutes ago I thought of him as a bad person because he changed but now that I saw how weak he had become, I realized I was a bad person for forcing him into a new relationship. I'm so sorry, Danny.

* * *

**Please Review, they're our heavy fuel! No idea what we're updating tomorrow.**


	12. Go Club Yourself

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! I believe I will update these stories on Sundays now so for all those waiting, check every Sunday. I might post something on Wednesdays as well (Love Drabbles or Songfics for example). Currently I am working on a new Love Drabble requested by 2 of my loyal reviewers. Anyway, how have you guys been? Replies to reviews below. Enjoy**

* * *

Danny's POV

Ready to leave, I thought, when my phone buzzed like crazy. Multiple text messages from Funny Man. What the hell was wrong with people sometimes? Texting isn't like Facebook, you know. You're not supposed to type, hit 'send' and type again. You were supposed to type your complete message, check for mistakes and then hit 'send', but who gives a shit?

Funny Man texted me something that I know I shouldn't have read. It felt horrible. It's like seeing a car crash. You can't stop watching as the two cars crash into each other and you're curious to find out if anyone is dead but in the end, you wish you hadn't seen it.

_Funny Man: Cancel plan. He knows._

What did he mean he knows? What did he mean cancel plan? Sure, I knew the plan to seduce Charlie was definitely cancelled but did he mean I wasn't invited anymore? I didn't know.

_Danny: You mean I'm supposed to stay home now?_

Never have I been so confused but the words were slowly sinking in. Did Charlie know about our plan? Couldn't be. If he knew, I'd get a text from him with a shitload because he knew about my feelings. I shuddered. I sure hoped he didn't know about my feelings. He was just a friend I could not lose to rejection.

_Funny Man: You can come along if you like but Charlie's coming too. It's not the type of place you want to be talking about it with him._

_Danny: What do you mean he knows?_

_Funny Man: He knows you're in love with him._

Asshole! How could he just tell Charlie that? I thought I could trust him, but no. If he can't have me, I can't have Charlie now, can I? He made me angry and I didn't want to come along anymore. I blew it off.

_Danny: I'm not coming. Go fuck yourself, asshole._

How could he have told Charlie I was in love with him? He probably did it to spite me. You know, if I don't love him, I broke his heart. His broken heart caused him to seek vengeance which he found in telling Charlie but how could he act like he was my friend before that? So all of our happiness of before was faked?

Right now I didn't want to see anyone. I'd stay in my own house, eat a bowl of ice cream and watch those cheesy romantic-comedies. Ok, no, I wouldn't go that far, but I wasn't going anywhere tonight and Funny Man could go fuck himself.

_Funny Man: Calling me an asshole? You're the prick who falls for someone he barely knows._

Deciding to ignore the text message, I considered my options. I could go, crash and burn. I could not go and watch a ton of horrible horror movies. Don't ask me why, but I prefer the latter option. Ok fine, you don't even need to ask. Anyone would pick horrible horror movies over humiliation. Although I wonder if that is true. Is it an introvert thing to pick movies over talking to your friends? Probably. Everyone always called me an introvert. Am I that shy? No, surely not. I'm just not very fond of oversharing. What were my original thoughts again? Oh right, the plans for tonight. My phone buzzed a couple of times but in my anger I threw it across the living room against the wall. The screen cracked but my screen was still lit. My phone wasn't completely broken. With a deep sigh I picked it up and put it on the table before I ran upstairs to my own room. I took out my old laptop and pushed the power button. Which movies should I watch? Surely I should watch 1408. That shit was creepy as fuck.

Browsing to an illegal site no doubt full of viruses, I quickly found what movie to start and crawled on my bed to watch it. The creepy sphere of the movie dawned as I leaned my head in my hands.

I could not believe Funny Man had told Charlie about my feelings. All of his friendliness was fake. He never meant for me to get together with Charlie. All he wanted, was to crush my heart as I had rejected him. That was my theory. What was this movie about again? I forgot but I could not care less.

My phone wasn't broken. Was it buzzing like crazy downstairs? Or did it stop after two messages? Probably. Dannyboy, you are just not that popular. They could not care less.

Who was I? I was just a stupid new guy. A stupid man with ambitions who fell in love with such a high and mighty rapper. Charlie was infallible. His looks weren't that great and no one would ever say otherwise but his personality compensated for it a lot. He could be hilarious but at the same time very assertive or vicious. Then he could be sweet when necessary. It was like 'being Charlie' was an excuse on its own for his behavior at times. When Charlie was moody, no one would ever take it seriously because everyone knew Charlie was a good guy. He was alright.

Me? Everyone would take it to the heart if I misbehaved because I'm Danny. Being Danny is a reason to hate me. In no way would I ever shun myself as I am going to now but it's time the truth is said. My own stupid feelings get in the way of my success. Why in the world would I go through the trouble of staying their touring and mixing member with such feuds between us? Because I loved Charlie. I loved Charlie with all my heart ever since the first time I laid eyes on him. I just never knew until some time ago.

Now that he knew, I had absolutely no motivation to keep going. They didn't need me. I could just quit. In fact I was quitting. My career with Hollywood Undead was finished and I would tell them tomorrow. Nothing could change my mind on that.

How could I have been so stupid? To think I would make it in a band like Hollywood Undead. I was a nobody. I was the acquaintance of J-Dog when I got introduced. Charlie liked me around him and it felt great to be accepted when I was around him. Deuce, Johnny and Da Kurlzz made me work harder for their approval. I believed Da Kurlzz was never outspoken about me.

He never claimed to hate me or like me. He tolerated me. Deuce made it clear he didn't like me. He had his own ups and downs. Every now and then he liked me. Until I stole Charlie's attention away and became closer to the bandana rapper. Now he hated my guts.

Johnny had always been an odd case when it came to me. He liked to keep his distance but when he was in a good mood, I'd be able to talk to him for hours about small and fun things. Our conversations never really dug deep. We talked for two hours about the stresses of falling off stage mid-sentence. At the end we both had to catch our breath laughing.

Funny Man had liked me from the beginning but I never knew how deep his feelings for me reached. Don't flatter yourself, Danny, he doesn't really love you. Because if he loved me, he wouldn't have told Charlie.

* * *

**Please review, they're our heavy fuel! Poor Danny, he doesn't know shit about Funny Man. What do you guys think will happen?**

**Guest: Oh yeah, definitely oh shit**

**Gabbi: Never had someone declare their love for me in a review but I'll take it as a compliment. Pookie had a stranger way of telling m he loved me.**

**Aleasha: I used to like Deuce-pairings until I realized he belongs with Gadjet for sure. Danny pairings can't do anything wrong for me but Charlie pairings are the greatest as well. Any pairing with Charlie and Danny is fine to me. I don't like every pairing but when requested, I will write about any pairing just to prove I could do it if I wanted to. Yes, I am that persistent to prove my worth.**

**Ro: Funny how I updated PTP just last week and then I come across this review. I figured it was time to continue Riddle Me This. Especially because it seems to be a reviewer favorite. Charlie has a very interesting role in this story. I am desperately trying to let him stay in the character of bad ass rapper.**

**Zev: That's fine. I am exhausted as well. Awoken and I have been redecorating his new appartment, he's moving out soon. My boyfriend's been out of town. It is a bit too hectic for my likings to split my attention between writing, school work, redecorating and calling all at once. Anyway, how are you doing now? I realized my replies are 2 months too late.**

**HU4LIFEBITCHES: When your crush finds out, you feel your stomach roil. Our Danny is up for a surprise.**

**Roni 3 Tears: You. I like you. Johnny was not left out in the story. Deuce loves Johnny and Johnny loves Da Kurlzz as Kurlzz was explaining. Yes, that was a reference to 3DG and what a coincidence it happened to play through my speakers before deciding to post this chapter.**


	13. Unlovable

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies. I was going to write the new chapter for Untouched but then I discovered this unfinished chapter and decided to finish it. To be honest, I'm quite out of it so I don't have much to say. My boyfriend and I aren't doing well so this week has been harsh. Replies to the Reviews below, enjoy.**

* * *

Charlie's POV

The light flashed over my face. Anyone who must've looked at me for a split second could've seen I wasn't in a good place. The music thrummed in my ears, I felt my friends next to me jump and scream along to the lyrics of some vague song we all knew. Usually I'd find myself jumping along. Not tonight.

My ex was gazing at me. He looked hungry but I wasn't having any of it tonight. Other nights I would've caved in and told him I missed him but today he somehow didn't seem seductive at all. If anything, he annoyed me. Deuce annoyed me for once. Sure, he was always there to have a good time but whenever I got hurt, he was nowhere to be seen. Was that really what I wanted? Maybe that was what a relationship was supposed to be like. Lots of people always claimed that a relationship supports on their unconditional love but what if that's what this is? Always getting back together, even though he has wounded you so fatally?

My head was too full. To make matters even worse, I figured Danny was in love with me. The crush of my best friend was in love with me.

I gazed up at Funny Man once more. "Are you sure I could have him and you wouldn't be angry?"

"As long as you don't use him, I'll be fine", the Mexican smiled.

Would I dare to crush his heart just to figure out what love felt like? I believe I needed this. I needed Danny to make me feel what an actual boyfriend should be like. To figure out what love was about. Whether or not this unconditional love existed. Then again, would that mean I was using him? No… I wouldn't be using him. I'd date him. I'd be honest with him, take it slow. He'd help me, right? He's helped me so much already.

What was I even doing out? It was stupid of me to think I could just go out and have fun with my ex when the one who cared about me was home alone.

"Does he know I know?"

"Yeah."

My face dropped. "You told him."

"Of course I did. He's be furious if he found out any other way… Well, he is furious. He says I'm an asshole now but screw him. I'm not here for him."

I cocked my head. "You care about him but you curse him too?"

"Complicated love."

"Oh", I murmured.

The more I thought about it, the more I felt like I didn't belong in that club that night. Slowly a small package formed inside of my head. It was the size of a peanut and it had my name on it. It was a special delivery of thoughts. After a few minutes the package had grown until it burst open. _Go talk to Danny._

The kid was heartbroken at home right now. I was heartbroken up in a club. I had to go talk to him.

"I'm going to Danny", I called to Funny Man.

The Mexican was surprised but only nodded. "Good luck."

The others looked at me questioningly but I didn't say anything. I waved my goodbyes and left.

The night was cold for once. We didn't get that many cold times here in LA but this time, it was. The moon was shining its light on the skyscrapers surrounding the club. I had to call a cab to get me to Danny's place. What was his address again?

Right, J-Dog told me once. Yeah, I thought I remembered.

After calling a cab and telling him the address, I had exactly ten minutes to figure what I was going to say to Danny. "Hi, so I kinda want to date you to figure out what love feels like rather than keep dating Deuce because it's killing me?"

No… Too desperate and too douchebag-y

I respected the new one. He was smart, sensitive, funny and gorgeous. Keep it together, Charlie. Taking it slow. That means: full relationship. Not friends with benefits. Never friends with benefits. That does not end well! Just ask Shady, he'd kill me if I said friends with benefits was a good idea.

Before I was able to come up with the right words to say, the cab had already arrived. Destination reached, any last words.

Oh right, I had to pay the guy. "Here you go."

Really? Those were my last words? Weak! You are weak! I pulled myself together and went up to the door of Danny's house. I saw the light was on in his bedroom. Wait, was it even his bedroom? It could've easily been his bathroom or something. What if he was in the shower?

Only one way to find out.

My finger hovered the doorbell. Never had I felt so nervous to confront a friend with his feelings for me. What if this was all some practical joke?

It could've easily been one. Funny Man and Danny would be in on it and I'd be the one getting caught. They'd all jump at me and yell: _Just kidding! Did you really think anyone could love you?!_

That was it.

This was all a prank. No one could love me. I just made myself completely unlovable by existing. The moment I crawled out of my mother, the doctors examined me, only to hand me to my mom and say: "Congratulations. It's a disappointment."

Did my mom cry when she realized I would grow up to be a fake gangster to rap about booty while I was chasing guys? Did she even realize at all?

My thoughts became heavy and the need to talk to Danny became more urgent which only activated the endless loop. The more I wanted Danny to help me, the more nervous I became. The more nervous I became, the more I wanted Danny to help me. It was endless and it kept growing and growing. It would burst inside of me.

_Press the fucking bell._

I closed my eyes. You are weak. You are weak.

Then I pressed the bell.

God damnit, you are strong! You are strong! You are a man! A man, I tell you! A powerful man with the courage of a wolf. I howl at the moon and run into the night with my head as I waited for Danny to come and open the door. Time seemed to go on forever like this and it seemed like there was no end to it. Then I realized there wasn't. I had been standing there for ten minutes and he still hadn't opened the door. I pressed the bell again, the leap of courage inside of my heart felt weaker now.

Where was he? I stepped back to look at his window again. The light was still on in the room. He was awake. Only he wasn't opening the door for me. Maybe he was running downstairs as we speak? No, he wasn't. It took ages before I realized that. I lowered my head and turned my back to the house. With my tail between my legs, I walked into the night.

I was weak. How weak? Weak enough to be avoided by the one who loved me. No, he didn't. Like I thought earlier, I made myself unlovable.

* * *

**Please Review, they're our heavy fuel! Now isn't this one hell of a chapter that broke your hearts?**

**Gabbi: I think I've said it a million times that I'm a dark loudmouth. Anyway, it's been a while since I saw you so I sure hope you get to see this reply.**

**Ro: I don't actually like that movie that much but it succeeded in making me jump and scream when a certain dead body rose back to life.**

**Aleasha: I should definitely continue Kidnapped but right now I'm working on Untouched.**

**Zev: I do take breaks. I've taken such a long break right now that I don't have any new material to present to you guys for next week. That means I'm screwed.**

**gingerfatty: So do I but my smut skills are disappointing me right now.**


	14. Never Be Alone

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! As you can read underneath this, I finished this ten minutes ago. Why? Because I forgot I was supposed to post new material today. Don't gasp because last year I only posted monthly and now I do weekly. It's hard but it's worth it when I get reviews. Quick update, I'm working on a new chapter for Kidnapped because of the moving words of a reviewer. Also working on the next Untouched and Puzzle The Pieces. ****Another reason I didn't get to writing these stories, is because I've been cheating on the fandom with a ship of two other musicians. Sorry. The return of Awoken is near. Replies to the reviews below. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Excuse my typos but I finished this ten minutes ago_

Danny's POV

I awoke, not even realizing this was the end of my days. Because it was. It definitely, definitely was. Were you not reading the last chapter? Oh shit, fourth wall break here. Sorry, let me get back in. Wait, what was I saying again? Right! This was the worst part of my life. No, it was the worst day actually but it signaled the worst part about my life. What part would that be?

Ding ding ding! You guessed it! THE REJECTION.

So stretching and scratching my balls, I realized the light was still on. Right, I fell asleep in the middle of one of the horror movies. I didn't even remember when but I knew for sure, I dreamt about doorbells. I kept answering the door like "hello? It's me."

Yeah yeah, start singing Adele all you want. It was a joke.

So I scurried into the shower, took a long hot one when a slow feeling creeped up on me. _Hey uh, Danny?_

What is it, bad feeling?

_Charlie knows you love him._

GOD FUCKING DAMNIT, BAD FEELING! STOP REMINDING ME!

The feeling hugged my shoulders and pushed me down to the floor. It hurt. It hurt so damn badly.

I yawned, looked at my phone I had abandoned. A few new text messages.

_Funny Man: Charlie is coming to you. Keep me updated._

He sent me that at midnight. Did Charlie really come to me at midnight? When had I even fallen asleep?

This was disastrous. Charlie tried to talk to me and I was stupid enough to fall asleep and have him standing at my door for no good reason.

_Funny Man: What the hell, you blew him off?!_

That text was sent at one am. Guess what? I really did blow him off and it took him an hour to tell Funny Man. Had he been standing at my door that long? I hated myself for this. I immediately texted them.

_To Funny Man: I am so screwed_

_To Charlie: I'm so sorry! I fell asleep in the middle of my movie night. Didn't know you were at my door!_

Funny Man was the first to reply although I wished Charlie would've been the first.

_Funny Man: I haven't heard anything from Charlie since he went home at 1:30_

I sighed and sat down on the couch, my head against the wall behind me. Why?

I didn't reply to the text message he sent me because I knew that, if I did, I'd feel that spark of hope when he'd text me back, only to be disappointed it wasn't Charlie. That wasn't what I wanted to feel at that moment.

Sorry Funny Man, but at this moment you were the least of my worries. I discarded my phone on the table and decided to get something done. Let's do something productive, my mind told me.

So I put on fresh sporting clothes and decided to go for a run. It had been a while since I had ran but it would do me good since my body really needed to stay in shape. I didn't run with music or I wouldn't be able to hear my thoughts anymore and I really had to think a few things through.

First of all, Charlie and Deuce weren't back together and Charlie dumped him to come to my place. Why? Why would he come to me if he knew I had a major crush on him? That was one mystery I couldn't solve by myself.

Second of all, Funny Man and I weren't really ok. We were cold to each other because of our fight last night. Should I solve that? I should, shouldn't I?

Third of all (do they even say that?), American Idol. Did I want to participate? I mean, sure, I had wanted to prove myself but now that Charlie was showing interest in me, I wasn't so sure anymore. Things didn't seem to matter when Charlie noticed me. _Notice me, Senpai!_

Let's strike a deal, my mind said. Participate to show them you're fucking better than Deuce.

You moron.

He'd never tell you he loved you.

My mind wandered forth as my legs ran on and on. What if he was texting me right now? I wouldn't know because I didn't have my phone on me. Did I even take my keys with me? God fucking damnit!

Take a deep breath, it's not that bad. I was just going to text one of the guys that I lost my keys because J-Dog kept my spare key in case something like this would ha-… I didn't have my phone. How the fuck was I going to text? With a potato?

Damnit, Danny!

I stopped dead in my tracks and let out a deep sigh. Today was just meant to be my bad day. With slow drags of my feet I sauntered back to my house and dropped down on the porch. What if the police chased me away because they think I was homeless? Cut it out!

I pulled my knees up and leaned my head in my arms on them. What was I going to do now?

"Danny?"

My head shot up and I looked at the serious face of Charlie. "Oh. Hi! What are you doing here?"

"You weren't replying any of my questions so I decided to come by."

"Yeah, my phone is inside and I decided to go for a run. Forgot my key too so I'm fucked", I murmured to him.

He smiled and shook his head. "Doesn't J-Dog have your spare key?"

"He does."

"Then why don't you go get it?"

"Because. Do you know Jay? After a night out, he's gonna wake up at six pm."

Charlie laughed and placed himself next to me. "You're right about that."

"What did you text me about?"

The bandana rapper leaned back. "Just asked if I could come by now to talk."

"We are talking."

My heartbeat sped up. My palms became sweaty. Please don't….reject me.

He nodded and leaned on his knees with his elbows. "I came to see you last night."

"I know. I fell asleep in the middle of my movie. So that's why I dreamt about doorbells!"

He chuckled and put an arm around my shoulders. "You dork. We can't talk on your porch. We have to be inside for that."

"No, no, we can talk."

"What about your neighbors?"

"On the left I have none and on the right they're deaf."

He grinned, let go of my shoulders and lowered his hand down my back. God, I was nervous.

"Don't be nervous."

Did I say it out loud? Oh, no, I didn't but I was shuddering.

"I'm sorry. I just. Don't ignore the elephant in the room. You know it. I know it. So get it on with please. Either reject me or be with me but I don't need excuses."

Fuck it.

He was going to hurt me.

Charlie made a doubting movement with his head, his hand still burning a hole around my waist. "That wasn't what I wanted to say."

"What?"

"I didn't want to.. reject or go there. It's just that… I've had only one real relationship, right? I don't know what it feels like to be loved and love in return. All we ever did was fight, cheat, lie, hurt, fuck, make up and repeat."

"That sucks. I was only with a girl a few times."

"I'm not going to lie here, Danny. I don't love you. Obviously. I just broke up with someone."

There it was!

"But I like you."

What?

"I like your attitude, looks, personality. I like how you get nervous. I like how insecure you are. It's different. It's cute. I like it. I think that maybe… you are what I need. I'm not getting your hopes up or using you but I'm saying that I'd like to try and give this a shot. If it doesn't feel right, I'll quit it but you have to be up for the possibility of us not working. I don't want us to hate each other afterwards if it didn't work out."

…

Again, what?

I leaned my head against his shoulder. "Every relationship has the possibility of not working out."

"I don't want you to be a rebound."

"You wouldn't go that far", I mused.

He moved his hand on my waist, sending sparks scattered across my skin. I looked up, his gaze crossed mine.

And I kissed him.

Or did he kiss me?

* * *

**Please Review, they're our heavy fuel! Title refers to the song I wrote this on, Never Be Alone by TheFatRat. What? I didn't lie about the rejection. Danny's day only just started.**

**Ro: I didn't abandon them, it's more like... I have to reread them to be sure I don't write something that doesn't fit with their vibe so I guess you understand why it takes me a long time to update Kidnapped lately. Also, I sometimes forget the things that have happened in my stories and then I have to reread as well. After reading everything I mostly feel like I'd ruin the story by continuing. But I'm getting over that fact since I ran out of PTP chapters.**

**xx-Chanour: Shady Jeff's story? You don't want to know. Good to hear you like my works. Reviews always make me happy.**

**Zev: I don't like to produce crappy material. I write during the week but I also go to college, spend time with my boyfriend, helping Awoken with his new place and re-arranging my own place. Then when I finally sit down to write, my brain screws me over with no inspiration, a headache or just a hangover.**

**HU4LIFEBITCHES: I don't know why but I feel addressed when you say "Cuddles". Probably because my boyfriend started calling me that not so long ago.**


	15. Short-Term Happiness

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! I know I said I'd never have another account than Fanfiction but I'm considering joining AO3 so if you come across me, say hi, will you? I'm excited about it. I also know I said I would update on Sundays but I freaked out when I saw the last time I updated some of my stories so now I feel the need to update all of them to make up for my leave. Someone also told me I sound like an asshole in these notes so excuse me. I'm only a coffee addicted insomniac with a broken leg, trying to get some people to read his fics. Replies to the reviews below. Enjoy.**

* * *

Danny's POV

I made a horrible mistake. That kiss was a horrible mistake. Yes, that just came from me. Of course, I still loved Charlie and yes, he still thought he could learn to love by dating me, but if I had foreseen the consequences, I would've never agreed to it. I would've ran away, left the guys forever. I would've never looked back. Let him crash and burn on his own.

When we kissed, the rumour spread fast. Charlie told Funny Man but the Mexican had blabbed to Johnny who told J-Dog who told Deuce.

Matt didn't know when we entered the studio and everyone started wolf-whistling. The curly haired man frowned. "Why are you guys doing that?"

J-Dog quickly informed him in a whisper and his face changed into a shit-eating grin. "Oh no they didn't!"

"They did!"

Charlie cleared his throat. "We're right here, you know."

The only one who wasn't making fun of them, was Deuce. He remained dangerously silent, sitting in the dark corner. His eyes were murderous. Charlie didn't even look at him once but I did. I stared back at him while everyone spoke of the rumour. They asked if it was true and surprisingly, Charlie said it was. I would've been happy if Deuce hadn't knocked back his chair to lunge at me.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I awoke in an ambulance, not immediately remembering what had happened to me but I felt a hand holding mine and squeezing it tightly as he whispered "Everything will be fine. I promise."

Then I blacked out again.

* * *

I remembered waking up in an unfamiliar bed and thinking I had dreamt the scene in the ambulance. When I looked around and saw the hospital room, I knew it hadn't been a dream. Who was with me in the car?

There was no one in my room. My head felt heavy. There was a tube connected to my arm. I didn't like it. What happened again? Why was I in that ambulance? My head hurt so bad I pressed the button for the nurse to come by to ask for painkillers. She was surprised to see me awake and quickly called the doctor who came rushing to me. I didn't get what was going on. I must've hit my head pretty badly.

The doctor ran a few tests, asking me questions but I couldn't find my voice to reply. My voice just didn't work. Must be hoarse. I tried to remember what happened but couldn't. It just felt like I had been falling in the dark for a while, now finally reaching the ground again.

Soon after he left J-Dog entered with a 'get well' card. Really? A cheesy card? He froze as if he had seen a ghost when he saw me looking at the card. Immediately he rushed to take out his phone and called someone. "DANNY IS AWAKE!"

I frowned. That was a weird way to react. "Huh?"

Jay blinked a few times, sitting down next to my bed and taking my hand into his. "Danny, can you hear me?"

Of course I can, you idiot. I just lost my voice. I blinked a few times and tried to move but it felt like my muscles stopped listening to me.

"Squeeze my hand if you can", Jay begged and I did. I moved my arms up slowly to test whether or not I could move. Johnny entered and immediately hugged me, squeezing the air out of me. I wheezed and he let go, apologizing frantically. I had no idea he liked me that much. "How are you?"

Jay spoke: "He can't talk."

Johnny looked back at him and then at me. "You can't?"

I blinked and tried to shake my head but felt a sharp pain run through me. Instead I tried to say no.

The blue masked rapper looked down, looking sad. "Does he even understand us?"

"He does. He squeezed my hand when I asked him to show me he could understand me."

"Clever", Johnny murmured before leaving to go get a doctor. The doctor entered with him. "Is it normal he can't talk?"

"It is. He's been unconscious for a while. He may need some time to register he's awake. Right now, things are just confusing for him."

I moved again and the doctor smiled. "The fact that he's able to move, means he's doing very well. The damage to his head must've been less than it seemed at first."

Johnny smiled as he looked at me. It was the way you looked at a mentally disabled person. I didn't like it. Why did they talk about me like I was retarded? I tried to remember what happened. Charlie had told them we kissed and Deuce had attacked me. Remember when I spoke of the rejection? I wasn't talking about Charlie rejecting me or American Idol rejecting me. I was talking about Deuce rejecting my relationship with Charlie. He didn't want it to be true so he attacked me. I must've blacked out. I probably hit my head too.

"What happened", my mouth formed but my voice didn't work. Jay looked at me, leaning in. "What do you want to say?"

I tried again, this time actually forming the words right until I said. "What happened" in a very mumbled way.

Jay smiled. "Deuce attacked you. You hit your head on the stairs. Charlie went with you to the hospital but you blacked out again in the ambulance."

I looked around. "I was only out for a few hours?"

It was hard to talk but I really had to know what happened so I tried my best. It would go better every time I tried so I should talk as much as I could.

Johnny and Jay both looked at me surprised. "No, Danny, you slipped into a coma."

I widened my eyes. "How long?"

"You were out for a month", Funny Man said, entering the room. "We didn't think you'd wake up again. We took turns bringing you a card every day because we felt like, if we didn't, we'd lose you."

I gazed at him with a blank expression.

"God, Danny. I'm so sorry for everything that happened."

"Fill me in", I murmured.

Johnny explained the whole month to me. How Jay and him had dragged Deuce off of me. How the whole mood had turned around and how they didn't get along with him anymore. How he hadn't showed up for the tour as they'd kill him in the cramped space. How the tour had been postponed because of me. How the singer had expressed his regret for hurting me. He had visited me every day. The guys didn't do anything against Deuce. They said my condition would decide their next move. I felt bad about everything. Mostly it didn't feel like I was out for a month. In a coma. It rather felt like I had been on a long inner journey in the darkness. After a while Da Kurlzz entered as well, grin growing when he saw me return the smile.

"Charlie?" I croaked.

"He couldn't do it", Matt said. "I tried to take him with me but he said he couldn't do it right now. That he'd come by later today."

I was disappointed but didn't really think too much of it.

How naïve.

* * *

**Please Review, they're our heavy fuel. I'm so sorry for this chapter but it came out of nowhere and the idea didn't leave me alone. I know Danny's not supposed to be able to talk after getting out of a coma but I sped up the process for the sake of this story's speed. **

**xx-Chanour: I never knew I was the reason you joined this site. I also had no idea why I threw Shady in the game but I thought it would be funny to have an untold story, I'm guessing.**

**Lucifer Thorn: The rejection was my way to mislead everyone. It didn't work the way I wanted it to work but it's a minor mistake. Hope you had a nice few months as well.**

**Ro: Did I ruin the story? This time, I left Danny's heart alone (for now)**

**HU4LIFEBITCHES: Did you call me a fabulous man? Also, I read your new comment on PTP and it was honestly what I needed. I wasn't doing well today but you kinda cheered me up with it so thank you. I'll reply properly to it when I get to PTP**

**justAfan: I wonder if you're still around to read these since I left. I don't know if you noticed but I put FTM!Danny on the request list. It'll be hard since I have absolutely no experience with transgenders.**

**Zev: Awoken is returning soon in fact. He's about to write another Discovery chapter and he plans on joining me in the account again when we get to AO3**

**RUNFROMTHEAK: I DID**

**guest: so much more "oh shit, Danny" now**


	16. I Dream You're Still Here

**Author's Note (Monster): hello, our lovelies! It feels so weird to upload a chapter on here again after posting my fics non-stop on AO3. That is just tiring. This story is ending in a few chapters but don't worry, a new one will be revealed soon. I can tell you it's going to be an interesting story with the main pairing Danny x Johnny. Replies to the reviews below. Enjoy!**

* * *

Charlie's POV

I felt him squeeze my hand. I saw his eyes roll back into his skull as he passed out in the ambulance. My mind went blank when the nurse made me back off as the doctor frantically tried to get Danny back. He had to wake up. Why didn't he wake up? I felt like a gap tore up my insides. The nurse looked at me and said "Get a hold of your emotions. He won't get better if you don't."

And I realized I had been squeezing the cart I'd been leaning on too hard, almost denting the metal. I wiped my cheeks, noticing how they got wet. I couldn't handle this shit. It was all my fault. Everything was my fault.

The only reason Deuce attacked Danny was because I either broke up with Deuce or because I kissed Danny. I killed him.

No, he was dead but he could've been. He might as well have been dead.

On day 1 they told us the next 24 hours were crucial.

On day 2 they told us there was a very small chance of him making it through the night.

On day 3 they weren't very hopeful for the future.

…

On day 17 they told us it had almost been three weeks, which was a long time for someone in a coma. They prepared us for the possibility of him either not waking up or him waking up but living as a vegetable.

On day 18 I didn't go to the hospital.

The guys blamed me for it. "He's your fucking boyfriend for fuck's sake!"

Just because he was my boyfriend doesn't mean I have to be stuck in the hospital too. Am I a bad boyfriend for wanting to live while he doesn't? Am I a bad boyfriend for wanting something to put my thoughts into instead of driving myself insane with the question whether or not he'd survive? Am I a bad boyfriend for considering him to be already dead?

On day 19 I got into a fight with Deuce, again. I know I said I blamed myself for the whole thing happening to Danny, but I was taking my anger out on him. I told him I wished it was him in the hospital, not Danny. He didn't take it lightly.

J-Dog scolded me for saying it.

Johnny admired me for saying what they all were thinking.

On day 20 I had to get away from it all. Jay was on my case for not going to the hospital for the third night in a row. It felt like he was scolding me for being a bad boyfriend but why was he even on my case? I dated Danny for a day before he slipped into coma. We'd celebrate our one month anniversary in the hospital with him not even conscious enough to say "congrats" for us.

When I fled, I found a quiet café around the corner, where I silently ordered a coffee. I took a deep breath and stared into the brown liquid while my thoughts were all over the place, everywhere but Danny. I couldn't think about his condition right now. The pain was killing me. At some point, I wanted him to wake up so badly the guys found me exhausted at his bed. I'd been yelling for him to wake up all night, merely a whisper in the morning as I lay my head on his non-moving arm. It hurt to remember that night. Every time I had said it, I looked up to see if this was one of those movie miracle things. It wasn't.

"Oh my God, you're Charlie Scene."

I looked up and smiled weakly. "Hi."

"You look awfully sad. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine. It's just. A good friend of mine is in a coma."

She put her hands in front of her mouth shocked and said. "Oh my God, my brother was in a coma too and it's fucking horrible."

"How long?" I asked.

"Seven days, but it felt like years", she said, holding my hand when I shivered.

I looked up at her and smiled. "He's been in a coma for 20 days. I feel like it's been years since I saw him smile."

"My brother opened his eyes on the third day and I thought he was awake but he wasn't. Turns out a coma is just a stage of unconsciousness and opening the eyes wasn't a sign of regaining consciousness."

"What was he like when he woke up?" I asked, trying to imagine Danny in that position.

Her smile dropped. "He didn't."

I swallowed a lump as I got up and said. "I'm sorry. I've gotta go somewhere."

She gave me hope but I knew the hope couldn't have been real. I knew it couldn't have been a cute story about a guy waking out of a coma. A lot of the coma patients die. I couldn't stand the thought of Danny dying but then again, I felt a strange feeling like he was already dead.

I visited the hospital for once. Even went as far as entering Danny's room and sitting by his bed. I licked my lips before I spoke: "We were only dating for a day when this happened, Danny, but it feels like I lost you after dating for years. I know you and you know me. I've shared things with you. You've shared things with me. We understand one another. Now that you're here, so vulnerable, I feel like throwing up. I wanna go back in time and never tell anyone about our kiss. I want to like you in secret. Learn to love you in secret."

I let out a heartless chuckle before saying: "It would be nice of you to wake up right now. Of course, I know you won't. This isn't a movie."

Still, I broke my own heart by checking if he was still unconscious. He was. I sighed. "Should I be stuck in this hell while you are? Or should I go get distracted?"

No reply of course.

I sighed again, this time deeper. "Why do I get the feeling like I'm talking to an empty body kept alive by machines?"

Feeling the cold emotion of emptiness crawl up my spine, I left the room. When I entered the studio where the others were hanging around, Jay got back on my case. "Where the fuck were you?"

"I was with Danny", I said slowly. "He's still the same."

Jay's anger melted and he put his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "It's hard for everyone, you know. You don't have to carry this weight alone."

"I know. I just feel like a bad friend or boyfriend to leave him there all the time while I go do shit but at the same time I don't want to be grounded to a hospital room. Danny's in a coma. Why should I be too?"

Matt looked up. "You shouldn't, but would you want to wake up alone?"

The night of day 20 I went to a bar, trying to drown my sorrows. Matt's words were sinking in to me way deeper than I had ever imagined.

I drank more than I wanted to, but I had to forget.

I had to forget so I went home with a random girl that night. I didn't even ask her name.

I just had to forget.

On day 21 I didn't go to the hospital.

On day 22 I didn't go to the hospital.

On day 23 idem.

On day 24 ditto.

I didn't go anymore.

On day 31 Matt told me Danny woke up. The news hit me like a grenade and numbed every sense I had left.

I didn't go to the hospital that day either.

* * *

**Please Review, they're our heavy fuel. It's been 6 days since I joined AO3, say hi if you come across us on there!**

**UndeadArmyy: that is so nice of you and I appreciate the compliments**

**HU4LIFEBITCHES: The one calling me an asshole in the first place was my ex-girlfriend who I still deeply care for. I should've known she'd figure out I was a part of AwokenMonster. She got into HU because of me. THIS is what happened while Danny was in the coma. I know, I'm evil but I'll make up for it though.**

**Ro: You have no idea how good it is to see you pop up after my absence. Anyway, how have you been? I know these stories may seem like "this is what happened and no other way" but while writing it, I mostly consider multiple possible incidents. I honestly put Danny in a coma out of the blue when my mind went "you know. Let him wake up, thinking he was out for only a few hours"**


	17. I Know I'm Asking Too Much

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! For a moment I forgot about posting in the weekends but then again, I was on a camping trip with a bunch of friends so I wouldn't have been able to post anyway. Here's my chapter that was supposed to be posted yesterday. Replies to the reviews below, enjoy!**

* * *

Danny's POV

I could move my arms. Move my legs. I could talk, short sentences though. My throat hurt sometimes. My legs couldn't carry my own weight right now nor could I navigate to walk. Doctors said I'd need some physiotherapy to be able to walk fully again. It could take a while.

That's what I found out in my three days awake.

What I also found out, was that Charlie could care less about me. Every day Jay walked through that door and I looked up with a smile, waiting for Charlie to enter right behind him. Every single time Jay'd lower his head and shake it, signalling that Charlie wasn't coming today. It hurt.

It hurt so damn bad.

My boyfriend didn't even want to be there for me after I awoke out of a coma. I had survived but I felt like I had lost everything. Like I had died and gained a new life. The life of someone else.

The first day of physiotherapy was hard, but my progress was very promising. I could walk again in no time, they promised me as I had been scared to remain grounded to a wheelchair forever.

It's normal, they said. Coma isn't like what they describe it to be on television. You don't just wake up and walk out the door to stop your beloved from getting married to your rival. You just don't. Waking out of a coma is just as bad as having an accident. After being in a coma for months, most people either die, live on as vegetables or they need to relearn everything. Some can't understand what's going on around them. Most of them can't speak because the words don't get translated to their voice from their head. Most of them can't walk anymore as the blow to the head was too grave.

I got lucky. I could speak again, although long sentences were still a struggle. I could take small steps, but the door of my room was still too far to walk so I took the wheelchair instead.

As I got out of my room after a week, I turned to the hallway and froze. In front of me stood Charlie, petrified as he stared at me.

I didn't speak, neither did he.

He opened his mouth, lips quivering as he said. "Danny?"

I gave him a blank expression. He better had a damn good excuse not to visit me with flowers from day 1.

He stepped closer to me. "Can you walk?"

I shook my head.

"Can you talk?"

"Small sentences."

He let out a short, relieved laugh as he kneeled to eye level. "You're alive."

"I am."

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. I… I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Can we talk about this inside?"

He rolled me back into my room and helped me on my bed, taking place on it behind me. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and nuzzled my hair. "You still feel the same."

I chuckled. Who could resist his charm anyway? I looked into his eyes with a smile and pecked him on the lips, then his face turned blank as he said. "I did a bad thing, Danny."

His charming appearance faded in my mind as I pursed my lips. "How bad?"

Charlie hid his face in the back of my head. "I was so scared when you fell. Deuce just attacked you and there was nothing we could do to save you. I was with you in that ambulance. I saw you. I heard you. Then you slipped away from me. I felt like I was trying to grasp water. Like grabbing something liquid. I was there, by your bed every day."

I felt him shake. He wrapped his arms around me more tightly, his forehead grazing a bandage on my head. He seemed shocked by that touch and backed his head away a little. "I thought about you every day. I visited you every day but it was so fucking hard. How could I replace the image of the vivid you with your image as a sleeping beauty? I didn't want it to be my last memory of you. I needed you to wake up. To show me you survived."

He shook, forehead resting against my shoulder and I held his hand as he swallowed a lump. "I wanted you to wake up so fucking bad. You didn't, you know? I just felt like you were already dead because you didn't respond to a single thing. They told us there was a very small chance of you surviving."

His knuckles turned white as he squeezed my hand. I let him.

"It just hurt. Thinking about you like you had already died. I just didn't get it. If you were staying in that coma forever and had to stay in that hospital room forever, why did I? I didn't want to be stuck in here."

I tried opening my mouth but he spoke before me. "Now it sounds like I only cared about myself. I didn't. I just… It felt like I was killing you by being here with you. Like time passed a lot slower than it would if I was off doing shit."

He sniffed and I noticed how emotional he seemed to have become. This was the first time I ever saw this much emotion from him.

"I kept a diary", he said with a heart-wrenching joyless chuckle. Smiling about the thought he had had when he wrote it probably. "I kept a diary of what happened aboard the bus every single day so you wouldn't have to miss too much. I wanted you to know everything like you were there so we wouldn't feel like you weren't with us for such a long time."

I felt myself shudder as he spoke. How nice of him. What could that bad thing possibly be?

"I mean. I like you, Danny. I like you so fucking much and it took me such a long fucking time to realize that. You made me see how I don't even like Deuce anymore. I was so annoyed by him this month. All because you occupied my head."

"What happened to the diary?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I quit at some point. It hurt too much to continue anymore. I just quit everything. I turned off my emotions. I didn't visit, didn't write the diary. I just didn't do shit. All I did, was drink. I went to a bar to drown the last few weeks about three weeks ago."

He squeezed my hand and I felt my heart shatter as he said: "and I hooked up with someone."

He let out a shaky breath and kissed my shoulder. "She didn't mean a thing. I don't know her name. I don't have her number. I had too much to drink. I was miserable. I just fucked up, ok? I just…", he let the words trail off, "I felt so guilty when Matty told me you woke out of your coma. I couldn't face you. Not after what I'd done to you. I was supposed to be a good boyfriend not cheat because you could show me the ways of love but I didn't. I was a fucking asshole again and it feels so fucking horrible."

"Ok", I murmured.

He shuddered against me, holding me more tightly. "What?"

"It's ok", I heard myself say. "I…we…"

The words caught in my throat and my head felt like a brick.

"Take a deep breath, Danny. You can talk."

I inhaled deeply. "You're used to the hurt and feel hurt lifestyle. Going through this, isn't easy."

The words felt like a struggle. I bit my lip. "I don't forgive you."

He froze.

"But I will give you a second chance. Don't mess it up while I'm not in a coma."

Charlie exhaled relieved and hugged me close. "I was convinced we were done for, Danny. God, I'm so happy right now."

"Work for my trust, Charlie", I said, feeling my voice break. "I love you."

"I know you do and I will love you too one day. I swear I'll do everything I can to make us work."

I smiled, somehow believing his words.

* * *

**Please Review, they're our heavy fuel! I should tone down a notch on the Danny x Charlie drama, shouldn't I?**

**slinkers: Thank you, I try my best not to turn my stories into cheesy storylines. You're the silent reader on AO3, aren't you? You were one of the first who gave me kudos!**

**HU4LIFEBITCHES: The title came from Still Here by Digital Daggers. I was listening to that song a lot back when I was writing the Supernatural AU one-shot and it got stuck in my head for a few weeks. Before you ask, this chapter's title comes from Ask Too Much by All That Remains. I'm into lyric titles lately. I love Skillet as well. You got me into Set It Off!**

**Dream-Addicted: I'm more cruel than you can imagine, my friend**


	18. My Heart Is Unlocked

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! For those who think 'he's posting but it's not weekend yet. Does that mean we get another upload tomorrow?'. No. It doesn't. It's Friday. Friday is weekend to me. Although I may drop another upload because Untouched is running wild in my mind at the moment. Anyway, how have you guys been? Replies to the reviews below. Enjoy!**

* * *

Funny Man's POV

"You get your fucking ass to the hospital, you dick!"

"Get off my fucking case, dude! It's not my fucking problem!"

"Yes, it is. YOU'RE HIS BOYFRIEND!"

"Fuck off, J-Dog!" Charlie screamed at the man.

I turned up the volume of my music, tuning them both out. It wasn't like there was anything I could do. These fights had been going on for way too long. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw them near each other.

The music hurt my ears as I didn't want to hear their constant bickering anymore. It seemed like it was turning into a fist fight again. Across from me, sat Deuce, quietly scrolling through his phone. He hadn't said a word all week. He hadn't visited the hospital either. He was afraid he'd get a guilt trip over seeing Danny in a wheelchair.

I admit it made me feel bad as well every time the poor singer hauled himself into the wheelchair. The bandage around his head didn't make it any less painful.

I knocked off my headphones, getting up and leaving when I saw Charlie throw a punch at J-Dog.

The band was falling apart.

On my way, I came across Johnny who leaned against the wall in the hallway. "Hey."

"Hey", I said with a fake smile.

"You escaping from them as well?"

"Yeah", I murmured, leaning against the wall opposite of him. "I don't get why Charlie's acting like this. Why won't he go to the hospital already?"

"Because he cheated."

"What?!"

Johnny lit up a cigarette, offering one to me but I declined. Smoking didn't seem to interest me anymore lately.

"Charlie's going through shit, man", Johnny said, blowing out the smoke. "Kurlzz ruined him."

"What did I do?" Matt asked as he joined in on the conversation.

"You made Charlie drown in guilt with your 'would you want to wake up alone'-crap."

Matt shrugged. "He didn't seem to care."

"That's the point", I said. "Charlie cares a lot. He cares too much for his own good."

"So, what? I made him cheat?" Matt asked with a scoff but Johnny shook his head. "That's on him, but I get why he doesn't want to visit Danny with that on his plate."

"Me too", I said. "I can't believe he actually cheated. It's ironic how history repeats itself."

Both men stared at him in confusion.

"Oh right. You guys had no idea Charlie and Deuce were in a toxic relationship."

"What?!"

"Yeah, Deuce and Charlie were dating for a pretty long time. They kept cheating, breaking up and making up", I revealed since it wasn't a big secret anymore.

Johnny shook his head and put out his cigarette. "Then I get how he fled to cheating with Danny. I mean, he's used to dealing with shit that way."

"The question is, if Danny will get it once Charlie tells him."

"Or if Charlie will tell him", Matt jumped in.

"Of course he will!"

"I'm not sure", Matt said, walking away and leaving us alone again. I shrugged it off and rounded the corner, bumping into Charlie. "Oh hey. How did it end with Jay?"

The rapper shrugged. "I'm going to the hospital, I guess."

"You could put some effort into it, you know. Danny's been waiting for you all week."

"You're right", Charlie sighed. "I just can't face him after what I've done."

"He knows your background, Charlie. He'll understand", I promised and he offered me a weak smile. "I missed him."

"Of course, he's your boyfriend."

"No, really. I know he was only my boyfriend for a day and I know I didn't love him when we got together but I just missed having him around so bad. I wanted to hug him every time I was there but I couldn't because he wouldn't hug me back."

"Charlie…", I sighed, putting an arm on his shoulder. "You can talk to him about this shit. You don't have to lie to him about cheating."

He nodded and walked past me. I sighed and decided to visit Danny today as well. When Charlie had done his story. I was sure Danny would need a shoulder to cry on. Having someone cheat on you, isn't easy after all.

Part of me wanted Charlie to tell Danny the truth because lying to the poor singer would do more bad than good. The selfish part of me wanted Charlie to tell Danny so I could pick up the pieces of Danny's broken heart. It was so god damn selfish and I couldn't live with myself if I let that thought take over but I needed some Danny time. Definitely after all this time.

Everyone kept wishing Charlie good luck when he'd go visit Danny and encourage him to support Danny because they knew it was his boyfriend. All this time I was sitting here, quietly loving Danny with all my heart and praying for him to survive.

No one knew of course.

Only Charlie, only Danny but Danny was in a coma so I forgave him for not caring about my pain of watching him fade away from us.

Charlie, on the other hand…

He knew I was suffering. Or he didn't. He forgot all about my feelings for Danny because he was too busy thinking about his own. If he missed Danny while he didn't even love him, imagine my pain. He didn't.

I sat down on the couch again, put my headphones back on and pressed play on my phone, feeling my heart sink as the music started playing again.

_Hey, you forgot about the homie Funny Man_

* * *

**Please Review, they're our heavy fuel. I know this chapter was short but I felt the need to talk about Funny Man for a moment.**

**danny'sdanny: You left a review right after I posted. How the fuck did you do that?**

**Sunny Boy Smiles: The image of a crying Pikachu only makes me believe your review more. Thank you, I liked that part as well**

**slinkers: I'm not moving though. Just sharing my work with an inviting community of Fanfiction writers on AO3. They've been so kind to me ever since I joined. I was really happy when you gave me all those kudos. Mostly because I wasn't sure if my work would be received well and to get kudos from someone right away, meant a lot to me.**

**HU4LIFEBITCHES: The same reason why I listen to Melanie Martinez every now and then. Are you seriously asking me my favourite song of Skillet? While you know my nickname is MONSTER? My favourite is Comatose (and Monster obviously)**


	19. Call Me Crazy

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! I finally got around to setting up a plan for this story. I think I'll continue up to 25 chapters. The next events may be a bit unpredictable but I'm trying my best. This afternoon I'll be trying to get Puzzle The Pieces done as well so I'll be able to post it on Wednesday. Thank you all for your support so far. Replies to the review below, enjoy!**

* * *

Danny's POV

For some reason, I was nervous. Taking a deep breath, I breached myself for one of the most important moments in my life and took a few tentative steps. "I… I can do it."

The tentative steps turned into slow ones and soon I was striding up and down the hallway. "I'm actually doing this!"

I stopped in front of the man and smiled widely at him. "The guys will be so proud when they see me walk like this! And talk like this! It's like I was never even in a coma!"

In front of him, Charlie sighed happily. He wrapped his arms around me and pecked my lips. "We're all very proud of you, Danny. Especially me."

I pushed him away. "Charlie, you're making me blush!"

"Sorry, sorry, but it's true. You've worked so hard this month to recover. Every visit was worth it."

I nested myself into his arms, the two of us standing against one another in the hallway of the hospital. After I decided to give Charlie a second chance to wow me in my waking life, I asked him to keep everyone away from the hospital. It wasn't like I didn't want to see the guys, but I didn't want them to witness my recovery yet. I wanted them to live their lives until the day I got to go home and showed them how much I had improved.

The bad side of the story was that I still hadn't talked to Funny Man since Charlie and I got together. Last time I talked to him, we were cold to each other because I thought he told Charlie about my crush. I really had to apologize to him for being such an asshole. I already sent him a quick text asking if we could talk when I got home.

"Are you excited about coming home tonight?" Charlie asked and I nodded furiously. "Yes, fuck yes. I wanna go home and sleep in my own bed again. I'm so happy I'm actually able to walk and talk again."

"I'm happy your hair grew back after the wound healed", Charlie chuckled and I shove him away again. "Don't laugh at my bald spot!"

"Former bald spot. I know they had to shave to stitch it up but it was pretty funny when they took off the bandages around your head."

"I know", I admitted with a smile. "We should go home."

We packed my stuff, threw it into Charlie's trunk and headed for my house. It would be something to get used to. Living all by myself again but my relationship with Charlie was stronger than ever. He could be falling for me. Either way we had a healthy relationship.

Stepping out of the car I looked at my house and felt small. "I'm gonna feel so lonely with no doctors around. Will you stay with me for a while?" I asked and Charlie wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Of course, I will! Let's go inside."

As I put my key into the lock and opened the door, balloons and confetti hit my face as I heard "SURPRISE!"

I expected to see the five guys standing there but instead I saw everyone I knew. My parents, Lorene Drive, friends from back at the university, just everyone and it really took me aback.

"But…I… Oh my God", I managed to say before the silence broke and everyone chattered away. Mostly about how good I looked. How I improved a lot after waking out of my coma. It was so sweet.

"My idea", Charlie boasted, whispering in my ear.

"Thank you", I said, slightly squeezing his hand as I held it. "I appreciate it so fucking much."

Four of the guys stepped forward to me. "You look fucking great!" J-Dog said and soon their chattering began as well. I felt great but one of them was too quiet for my likings. Funny Man. The talking died down as my gaze was fixated on the Mexican. He seemed sad as he looked back at me.

Showdown? Was he considering it? A fight?

I took a few rapid steps towards him and wrapped both arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry."

He froze as I hugged him but slowly placed his hands around my waist. "Danny, for what?"

"Blaming you for something as silly as spilling my crush on Charlie", I said as I let go of him and looked at his face. "I feel bad for slipping into a coma without properly making it up to you."

"It's fine, really."

I turned around. "There's one more guy I gotta make something up to."

Unfortunately, I couldn't find him. I looked around but he wasn't with us. "Where's Deuce?"

Charlie cleared his throat. "I didn't invite him. I thought you didn't want your assaulter to be here."

"Are you insane? He's a part of this! Of course, I want him here. I wanna clear my conscious and just get all the fighting over with!"

"I didn't know. Sorry", Charlie apologized but I waved him off and went outside into the garden. There were a lot less people there so I took out my phone and dialled the number of Deuce.

"Who's this?"

"Hi Deuce. It's Danny."

The other side of the line remained silent for a moment before I could hear whispers of _"Who's that?"_

"It's Danny."

"_What does he want?"_

Soon Deuce sighed deeply. "Hi Danny. What's up?"

"I just got home from the hospital. The guys threw a surprise party but didn't invite you because of what happened."

"And you wanted to rub it in?"

"No."

Again, he remained silent to me as he seemed to be explaining the situation to someone with him. "Then what did you want?"

"Would you like to come? I want you here."

"…"

"_What does Danny want?"_

"He wants me to come to his surprise party."

"_He does?"_

"Yeah", he turned back to the phone as he asked: "Why?"

I stared at the tree in the garden, some leaves falling off, others only starting to grow as I said: "Because I forgive you."

* * *

**Please Review, they're our heavy fuel! Would you forgive the ex of your crush that beat you into a coma? Danny's soul is too kind for this world.**

**ZeroPerfection: I remembered the one-sided love and decided to show what's been going on at the studio with Danny in the hospital. Though Deuce was awfully silent and absent, don't you think? Maybe it had a reason.**

**HU4LIFEBITCHES: Funny you should mention, I take medication daily for heavy migraines. I've been ill with the flu all week so I still had a ton of headaches but none of them as bad as the feeling of a saw cutting behind your eyes into your brain because that's seriously what migraines feel like.**

**Yoo00000ooo: sorry, my bad.**

**danny'sdanny: Danny's a little bitch sometimes in this story but he's been taking the coma pretty well, right?**


End file.
